Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Daring Magic
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Mirror Magic: CHS' Daring Do Club are at the Convention of their favorite character Daring Do, and are excited. But do to a terrible misunderstanding, Sun ends up getting kidnapped. Twilight and the others travel with a special companion to rescue their friend. But can they find her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Settling at the Hotel

On a sunny afternoon at the Canterlot City Convention Center, the Daring Do Convention is taking place. Many people have drive all the way to have some fun with other Daring Do fans. At the counter of the hotel, Canterlot High Daring Do Fan Club are getting their hotel rooms. The convention is starting to tomorrow, so everyone is taking the time to get their hotel rooms, and have everything they need.

Sun along with Discord, who agree to be one of the chaperons are able to get the room keys, schedules, and other needs for their weekend. Then they also meet in a quiet room where they hold their meeting. Other than the club members, Applejack, Rarity, Eris and Luna are there other as well.

Sun who is at front says, "Alright everyone, is everyone ready for the the first day of the Daring Do Convention tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Everyone cheer.

"Before we get started, I asked Twilight to help me with the rooming arrangement," Sun says.

"Yes. I put your pictures along with the room number on my ipad. If you see your picture along with the your roommate's picture and room number, then they will be your buddy for the trip," Twilight explains.

"Before we start with the room arrangement, does anyone have any question?" Sun asks.

Trixie raises her hands bluntly, "I won't be staying with a boy would I?"

Rainbow groans, "Of course not."

"She's right. Girls will be paired with other girls, and boys will be paired with another boy," Quibble adds with an annoyed look.

Sitting next to Trixie, Flash asks, "Why would you ask about something like that?"

"Just want to know," Trixie answers.

"That's the most absurd thing I ever heard," Rarity sternly adds.

"Yeah. That's just stupid," Scootaloo says.

"I agree," Sweetie Belle adds.

Trixie huffs and crosses her arms in reply.

"Alright, if there aren't any more questions to answer, then we'll start with the arrangement. I'll call you and your partner up so you can pick up your room keys," Sun says.

Sun turns to her dad and aunt, "Alright, set the big screen and the projector up."

Eris has the projector on, and Discord pushes the button do the white screen can go connects her ipad to the projector and has them ready. The wire is long enough so Sun and the other can see the pad from the front.

Twilight pushes the screen, and the scramble for the room appears on the big screen. The room appears with the number 729 comes on the screen. Then a picture of Trixie and Twilight appear on the screen.

"Alright, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie Lulamoon, come and get room key 729," Sun says on the microphone.

Trixie gets off of her seat and walks to the front of the room. Sun gives Trixie the room key. Then gives Twilight her key. They both put their keys in their bags or safe keeping. Twilight princess the pad again, and choices the next pair for their room. First, the room number 705 appars. Then a picture of Falling Star and Sweetie Belle on the screen.

"Falling Star, Sweetie Belle, you'll be in room 705," Sun announces.

The two girls come on stage and pick up their key. Twilight then start the scramble again. The room number 714 appars. Then Sun and a girl with light green skin, and dark green hair appear on the screen.

"Wallflower Blush, you'll be rooming in 714 with me," Sun says.

But no one is saying anything. Sun looks at the audience as she try to find her room mate. She remembers seeing her on the bus and as they enter the hotel. Her question has been answer when she sees the girls sitting in the way back.

With a calm smile, Sun says, "Wallflower come up and get your room key."

The girl looks up to hear Sun calling her name, and walk towards them. When she reaches the front, Sun gives her the room key, and put hers in her bag. Wallflower shows a small smile, and walks back to her seat. For the past ten minutes, the club members and the chaperones have been placed in room and who will be staying with. After that everyone has their room key.

Sun says, "Alright, now that everyone have room key and their buddy, we all can head to our hotel room to put our things away. Dinner will be at five o clock p.m, and we'll be meeting at the hotel restaurant at four forty five p.m."

"Okay," Everyone chant.

Sometime later, Sun and Wallflower are in their rooms putting their things away. Sun is looking at Wallflower, and wonders why she hasn't say anything yet. She then looks at her cat, Nina who is sleeping on the bed. Luckily, this is one of the hotels that accepts pets. Sun then finishes putting her things away in the draws, and in the closet. She then sits on the bed, and pets her cat.

Sun turns to Wallflower with a smile, "So Wallflower, how is your summer going?"

"Oh, I've been doing fine. I just been tending to my garden, and going to the beach with my family," Wallflower answers with a shy smile.

"That sounds nice. Meanwhile, my summer has been a bit crazy," Sun says.

"Crazy how?" Wallflower questions.

Sun giggles, and says, "Trust me, there are something that are best not knowing. But part of it is because my family and I went to the amusement park last Saturday."

"That sounds fun," Wallflower says.

"It was, and having friends is much better," Sun says.

Then Wallflower asks, "So what kind of stuff you did with your friends?"

"Well, we had all kind of fun. I remember when the girls and I were getting ready for Fall Formal last year," Sun says.

Sun then begin to remember the time they first meet Princess Twilight, and before they met, the Dazzlings, and the human version of Twilight Sparkle and Falling Star. The girls are at Rarity's boutique getting themselves ready for the dance that night. Rarity is finishing putting on her makeup.

"Ooh. Hello, me," Rarity says to herself putting eyelashes on.

She admire herself in the mirror to check her mirror, and see that she is done.

Rarity turns around, and says, "Perfect! Now my visage matches my fabulous Fall Formal attire."

Rarity giggles, and asks, "Okay. Who's next?"

Rarity looks around the room to see the others are getting themselves ready for the dance. She then notices that Applejack is polishing an apple on her dress.

Applejack is about to take a bite out of it, until Rarity halts her, "Aha! Applejack, darling!"

"Come sit here. I shall now transform your drab makeup look into something dance-worthy," Rarity says, patting on the seat.

"N-no, no! I'm already gussied up just enough, thank you," Applejack quickly says, not wanting a makeover.

"Oh, pff. Kch. Ts! It's not called the "Fall Informal"!" Rarity firmly replies.

Applejack groans in reply.

Pinkie happily shouts, "Yeah! Jazz it up!"

Fluttershy comes out of the dressing room wearing her fall formal dress, and quietly says,"Um, some light blush could be nice."

"Come on! Go for it!" Rainbow shouts.

"Eh, why not?" Princess Twilight replies.

"Couldn't hurt to try it on," Sun adds.

Applejack groans in defeat knowing there is no going back.

"Oh, all right. But nothin' too fancy, ya hear?" Applejack says, as she get up and take a seat in front of Rarity.

Rarity giggles, and says, "Oh, I would never!"

Rarity gets in front of Applejack, and begin to work with the powder and blush. She then brushes some blush, and grab the mascara and a hair brush. She continues putting on the make up. She then grab hair spray, perfume, and finally a lipstick. She apply the make up as fast as she can/ She then pours herself a cup of tea and takes a sip. She sighs in relief. Then puts the finishing touches on Applejack's face.

After the makeover, Rarity is pleased with her look, "My goodness! I have simply outdone myself!"

Applejack has light red lip sticks on her lips, and blush on her cheeks, and finally blue eye shadow on her eyes. She also has a hair clip that has a red and blue gem on it. The makeover has make Applejack look like a different person. But when she looks at the mirror, she is stunned with horror to see the make over Rarity has given her.

"Soooo?" Rarity asks with sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh, looks... great. Heh." Applejack nervously replies.

She then skeptical asks, "Uh, maybe just a tad less blush."

"Mmm," Rarity replies nodding her head.. Then uses a cloth to wipe the makeup.

Then Applejack request, "And, uh, lipstick.

Rarity wipes her face again.

Then Applejack says, "What the hay? A bit of the eyeshadow too while you're at it."

"Mmm," Rarity replies, and wipes more of the make up.

But Applejack says, "A little more."

Rarity slouches and wipes the last bit of makeup from Applejack's face.

When Applejack looks at the mirror, she can see her original self again. Rarity notices it to while having the mascara in her mouth.

She is very pleased, "Wow! Ha-ha! You were right, Rarity! You really are great at this! Heh. Thanks."

Applejack then walks away, making Rarity feel dumbfounded about it.

"It was nothing…" Rarity says. feeling dumbfounded about the makeover.

After explaining the story, Wallflower begins getting giggling while her hand is covering her mouth.

"It sounds funny," Wallflower replies.

"Yeah. I think Applejack told Rarity to remove the makeup so she wouldn't have to wear it," Sun says.

Wallflower begins laughing with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, Wallflower remembers something, "You know, talking about Applejack reminds me of something."

"What's that?" Sun asks.

"While I was in the yearbook committee, I noticed that she's and Applejack were in photos of almost every club in school," Wallflower explains.

"Oh that, that's just one of their crazy competitions. They wanted to see who could be on the most club. They end up missing Rarity's club, and yours," Sun explains.

"How they turned club participation into s competition?" Wallflower asks looking confused.

"It happens in the school halls one day," Sun says.

In the school halls, Applejack has her pet pig on a leash. The pig oinks as it stretches his legs, and lies on his stomach. Applejack laughs to see her big lying down on the ground. Rainbow and Rarity are talking, until they turn around to see their friend with her pet.

"Oh!" Rarity reacts waving her hand.

Rarity pinches her nose, and asks, "Whyever do you have that swine accompanying you to school, Applejack?"

"It's Photo Day for all the clubs, and it's a Young Farmers' Club tradition to have your critter in the yearbook picture," Applejack explains as she pets her pig.

"You're lucky you're only in one club. I'm in five this year. So busy," Rainbow says with confident.

Applejack hears what Rainbow says, and adds "Well, Young Farmers is just one of the six clubs I'm in,"

Rainbow stammers, "I meant five sports clubs!"

"Sweeties, darlings, loveys, it's not a competition," Rarity reasons.

But Rarity's words are being ignored. Applejack and Rainbow begin to give each other a competitive glare. Soon the two are going into a competition to see who can be in the most clubs.

First is the chess club. Photo Finish is ready to take their picture, when Rainbow comes in and moves a chess piece. Photo Finish takes the picture while the others members look confused.

Next is the Orges and Oubliettes club with Trixie, Snips, Snails, and Big Mac as members in costumes. Applejack comes in wearing a football helmet with horns on it. Photo Finish takes a picture.

After that, Fluttershy, Bon Bon, and Lyra are in the knitting club. Angel Bunny is also here too. Rainbow comes over and quickly make a small sweater. Happy with it, Fluttershy puts it on Angel. The picture is taken with the girls along with Bulk and two more boy members.

Applejack then comes into the fencing club where Sun is in. Sadly, she grabs a real picket fence, and not a fencing sword. The picture is taken with two girls end up with dirt on their heads. Sun shows a grin on her face.

Applejack wearing green goggles and a grappling hook and Rainbow who is holding a hockey stick and mask are walking past each other. The girls glare at each other.

Rainbow takes a picture with the science club who has exploded on his face. Twilight, Rarity, Flash, and Derpy look at her. Applejack takes a picture with the school band holding a rusty triangle. Rainbow has her picture taken with the art club, and holding a simple picture. Applejack holds the school sporting team on her shoulders, literally, and her pig is on the stand.

The two walk down the halls. Applejack is holding an archery set while Applejack is holding a band hat. The two firmly look at each other.

Rainbow then join the culinary club, and holds a badly baked pie. Applejack with the drama club. Rainbow in the hip hop club. Applejack in the tech club. Rainbow with Twilight, Pinkie, and two other wearing wigs. Applejack in the school choir with the Dazzlings. Finally the two in the Daring Do club with Sun, Twilight, Quibble and other members.

After a long time of photo taking the school year book is out. Sun and the others are in the cafeteria. Applejack and Rainbow sit on the hairs to see the school. Two two open the yearbook.

"Well, the scores are in, and it's a darn-tootin' tie!" Applejack exclaim to see the results.

Applejack groans and flops her face on the table.

"You have got to be kidding me! After all that?!" Rainbow complains.

Applejack brings her head up, and says, "At least between the two of us, we joined every single club at CHS."

"Not all the clubs," Rarity calmly says.

Then Sun says, "Yeah. You missed two clubs."

Rarity and Sun show the pages from their year book, and show them to the two girls.

"How did we miss those clubs?" Rainbow asks.

"And who is that girl?" Applejack questions.

They see a girl holding a potted plant in her hand, and showing a shy smile on her face.

"Her name is Wallflower the president of the gardening club. She's in our history class," Sun answers.

The two shake their heads, and says, "We don't know her."

Sun sighs, "Well, she is the only member in the club. Plus, I see her at school at the time."

"But still my club is very exclusive," Rarity says with a grin on her face.

"It's exclusive alright," Sun says. rolling her eyes.

The two look at the picture of Rarity's club to see that she is the only one. But there's something that catches their attention, especially Applejack. She sees a pig wearing a tiara with gold hearts on it, a purple ribbon, and covered in blush.

"Is that my pig?" Applejack shockley asks.

"Oh, well, of course. You can't expect me to be the president and the vice-president," Rarity says, grabbing the pig, and holding close in her arms. The pig oink with glee.

Hearing the story cause Wallflower to laugh, and Sun start laughing too.

"Yeah. Applejack's pig is wearing a tiara, a robbin and has makeup on his cheeks with Rarity," Sun says.

"I remember that photo, many of the committee members started laughing," Wallflower says.

"I'll bet," Sun replies.

Wallflower stops laughing, and says, "Yeah. It makes me wish I have friends like them."

"Well, you already got me as a friend," Sun says.

"Yeah. I guess," Wallflower quietly replies.

Just then someone is knocking on the door. Sun gets up and opens the door, and Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, and Falling Star are at front.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sun asks.

"We need to get down stairs for dinner," Rainbow answers.

"Right. Wallflower and I just finished packing our things," Sun says.

Wallflower simply waves in reply without saying a word. Sun smiles back at her, but wonder why she is acting shy around her friends.

Later on, the Daring Do club members and their chaperones are having dinner in a buffet restaurant down stairs. As they have dinner, the girls are talking about the fun they're going to have at the Daring Do Convention.

"I can't wait the first day on con is tomorrow!" Rainbow shouts in excitement

"I know. I can't wait to get A.K Yearling's autograph," Twilight says.

"Me too. They're going to have a bit of activities there," Quibble says.

"And they're playing Daring Do films here, including the one we're in," Sun adds.

"Sounds like we're in for a fun weekend," Rainbow says.

"And the best part is that we're all be together," Sun says.

The three agree. Sun looks down on the floor to check on Spike and Nina. They are both eating their dinner, and are happy to be here. Sun continues to have dinner with the others, and thinks about the fun they're going to have tomorrow. What Sun and the others don't know is that they are in for an unexpected surprise at the convention.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Few Day at Daring Do Con

The next day, the club members are at the entrance to the convention. Rainbow and Quibble are wearing Daring Do outfits. Twilight, Flash, Trixie, Scootaloo, Applejack, Falling Star, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Wallflower are wearing Daring Do theme clothes. They are waiting for Sun to meet them here, and Rarity is helping them with it

"Where could they be?" Rainbow asks.

"Rarity did say that the outfit she made for Sun is special and very delicate. She wants to make it perfect," Falling Star says.

"Yeah. Perfect and slow," Rainbow replies, feeling frustrated.

"Trixie agrees, and she wants to go to the convention," Trixie firmly says.

Just then, they hear Rarity calls out, "Here! We're here!"

The others look to see Rarity wearing a nice outfit she has wear for the Daring Do movie.

"Finally!" Rainbow shouts.

"And where's Sun?" Quibble asks.

Rarity fake coughs, and announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am please do introduce Sun who is dressed up as Somnambula!"

Sun walks towards the others, and everyone are in awed to see Sun. Sun is wearing a dark cerulean with moderate opal wig, that is covered by a white cloth, and wearing a gold tiara with a crescent moon on to. She is wearing a white dress covered in a clear satan satch and skirt, and a gold belt, a gold necklace an ankle bracelet, and sandals. She is wearing dark cerulean eye shadow and a bit of blush on her cheeks.

Next to her is Nina who is dressed like the Sphinx from the story.

Sun asks, "So what you think?"

"You… you look… great," Flash shyly smiles.

"You look just like Somnambula!" Quibble adds.

"You look very pretty," Wallflower adds.

"You look great sis," Screwball replies.

"Thanks," Sun says.

Trixie whines, "Aww, you look prettier than I do."

"When did you look pretty as Sun?" Rainbow remarks.

"Yeah. You're not the queen of beauty or anything," Screwball remarks.

"Don't you mock the Great and PowerPuff Trixie!" Trixie scolds.

"I think she already did," Applejack replies with a smirk.

The others begin laughing with smiles, while Trixie pouts with her arm crossed.

The gang enters the convention to see the amazing vendors, art stands, games, and places to play and have fun. They take pictures, play in the fun house that looks like the jungle. Look at the many stuff that is on sale. Posters, figures, toys, anything that has to do with Daring Do. During the time, they run into Juniper and she tags along with the friends to have some fun.

Later in the evening, the friends see the Daring Do movie. Then go see the panels, Painter, Chestnut, Canter, and A.K Yearling are in. The fan are able to get their autographs form Ms. Yearling.

Painter asks, "So kids, are you having a good time."

"More like an awesome time!" Rainbow shouts.

"We're having a lot of fun dad," Falling Star adds.

Then Juniper says, "I can't wait to see the other Daring Do movies that are showing tomorrow."

"I know. Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue is one of the best," Quibble says.

"In a way, we're having a great first day," Falling Star adds.

Chestnut giggles, "I'm happy to see you kids are having a wonderful time. As much as your father and I want to join you kids, but we still need to do our work."

"Luckily, we won't be too busy on Sunday so we got some time to be with you kids," Canter adds.

"Yay!" The kids cheer.

A woman laughs, and says "You sure have excited kids here."

The kids turn to see a woman sitting next to Chestnut. She is wearing a gray hat with a white wrap and bow on it, big red glasses, and a dark purple jacket. They can see her gold like skin, and mulberry eyes.

"Uh… hi… A.K… Yearling," Rainbow replies looking surprised. Then makes a funny look on her face.

A.K Yearling chuckles to see the look on Rainbow's face, "Yes. I am."

"Um, Ms. Yearling, I just want to say how much we all really like your books," Rainbow says, looking kind of giddy.

"Thanks," Ms. Yearling says.

"Yeah. your books are great, but I had some idea on how to make your stories more epic, and like the one with the Forbidden City of Clouds when…" Quibble speaks up, but Rainbow covers his mouth with stern look.

"Just ignore him," Rainbow mutters.

"Right," Ms. Yearing calmly replies.

"Still, it's really great that we get to meet you," Twilight says.

Screwball asks, "So Ms. Yearling, I heard that you don't come to conventions very often, well not at all to be exactly. How come you decided to come to here now?"

"Well, I have been working a lot lately and I thought it will be time for a break. Even though I'm still in a way working, I get to relax and not have to travel so much," Ms. Yearling explains.

"Why?" Screwball asks.

"I'd bet Ms. Yearling does a little travelin while looking for inspiration for her books," Applejack replies.

"You could say that," Ms. Yearling replies.

"Still, it's very nice to meet you," Sun says.

"It's nice to meet all of you too," Ms. Yearling replies.

After talking to the guests, the club members are having dinner in the same restaurant from yesterday. They are talking about their first day, and they are very happy about the day they have.

Rainbow asks, "So what you want to do tomorrow?"

"I was thinking that we should buy a few accessories," Rarity answers.

"I wouldn't mind seeing some of the Daring Do films again tomorrow," Flash says.

"I second that," Rainbow agrees.

Twilight asks, "So Sun, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Sun think about it, "Hmm, I was thinking about seeing if there's anything I can buy that interests me. Not sure what, but I also want to get something for Princess Twilight too."

"Really now?" Twilight questions.

"Yeah. She's as much as a Daring Do fan as we are. She practically know everything about her," Sun answers with a smile.

"Even where she lived in Equestria?" Applejack asks.

"Yes. Yes she does," Sun calmly answers.

"Fascinating. I think I knew everything about A.K Yearling," Twilight replies.

Sun laughs, and says, "You might forgetting, Princess Twilight is you."

"Right," Twilight sheepishly replies.

Then Screwball says, "Yeah. Cause she is your pony version from another world."

"Yes Screwball, we know," Sun says.

Then she asks, "So what you want to do tomorrow?"

"Me, daddy, and Aunt Eris are going to explore around the convention, and play some pranks on people," Screwball happily answers.

"That's right. After all, people don't mind a little prank every now and again," Eris says.

"As long as you guys don't go overboard with it. I don't need to hear you three getting into trouble while we're here," Sun replies.

Discord ruffles Sun's head and hair, "Don't worry Sunny, we promise not to cause any trouble, and we'll try to have some fun.

"I know, but remember the last time you chaperon with my science class when we went to the State's fair last year," Sun says.

"What happened last year?" Twilight asks.

Sun giggles, "Let's just say the llama that my dad hop on didn't like being used like a riding horse so she ran around like crazy trying to get him off."

"That really happen?" Twilight asks, not believing what Sun says.

"Yeah. Every didn't know if they should be excited or scared to see him riding on llama. We thought she was going to knock him off or something," Rainbow explains.

"I know, but everyone had a grand time at the end," Discord says, laughing with confident.

But Luna bursts his confident bubbles, "Until the fair owner said that you are forbidden to get near their animals for the next two years."

"Way to spoil the mood Luna," Discord mutters, not pleased by the reamark.

The students start laughing to see the sulk on Discord's face.

The next day, fan, artist, guest, and many more are at their second day of the Daring Do Convention, and it's very busy today. Sun, her friends, and partners for the weekend are looking around the dealers hall to see if there's anything that catches their attention, and want to buy. Of course, Sun and some of the friends are still in their costumes while some are wearing normal clothes. Rarity insist that Sun wears the costume because it looks so nice.

"There sure are a lot of stuff here," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. It will make it hard to decide what to get. Clothes, jewelry, accessories, there's are no telling what you can buy," Rarity says.

"They also got some books, and some supplies people can use for writing, kitchenware, art, and other kinds of stuff you can use." Twilight says.

She looks on one of the tables, and says, "There's even Daring Do book marks."

"And they have some of the Daring Do DVDs here too," Quibble says.

Sun giggles, and says, "With all the stuff around here, how are we going to choose what we want to get?"

"I know what you mean. There's so many stuff here," Wallflower replies.

"Trixie can vouch for that," Trixie replies.

She looks at Wallflower with a confused look, and asks, "Who are you again?"

"Wallflower Blush. I've known you since third grade," Wallflower answers.

Sun turns her head around, and says, "Trixie, that wasn't a very nice thing for you to say. Also, she was in our math class last semester."

"Trixie remembers you were there," Trixie says.

"Yes. And I also remember that you got annoyed to hear that Twilight and I got an A+ plus in the class," Sun says.

"Whatever," Trixie says not giving a care.

Just then Rarity shops at one of the stand, and squeals, "Ooh, there's are some jewelries here."

The other girls look at the stand to see the nice jewels, wallets, and other kinds of accessories they have.

"Wow! They have nice earrings here," Trixie says.

"And nice glasses cases," Twilight adds.

Rainbow picks up a wallet, "Cool. They got some awesome wallets here."

The group decide to look at the table to see the cool stuff they have on the table. Some of them go to the inner part of the stand to see many clothes and bags being hang on the racks.

At the different part of the convention, a grown woman is being chased by four men. The woman looks like Daring Do the main character. She has the same hat, outfit, and bag. She has the same grayscale color hair, and mulberry eyes. She is trying her best to escape the intruders that are chasing her. The woman looks in her bag, and takes out a string of bright green gems made into a necklace.

Before the woman can run, she finds herself covered by four men. One of them has a black fedora wearing a red shirt and black jacket, with a five o clock shadow on the chin. Another is wearing, is wearing a purple shirt, black jacket, and wears sunglasses. The other is wearing a brown vest, and a scar on one of his eyes. The last one is wearing a dark blue vest that opens a little on the chest. He has a scar on one of the eye and on his chest.

Knowing that she is cornered by the four men and seeing the civilians are around, the woman needs to be careful about causing a scene. The four men begin to walk towards the woman, and she can't seem to find a way to get past them. Just then, an idea comes to mind. She runs up to one of the men, and slides under the table. The four men look to see the woman disappears, but she manages to reach the other side and continues running. The four men continue chasing after her.

The woman continues to run past the crowd, and trying to escape from the four men's sight. Suddenly, someone trips over the woman causing her to fall to the ground. Sadly, the necklace falls out of her bag, and flies over the crowd. The woman turns around to see the four men running with a man wearing a red scarf with white polka dots, and a five o clock shadow. The woman knows exactly who that man is.

Finally the necklace lands on a jewelry display. Sun, who is looking at the jewelry, notices the necklace of bright green gems on the table. Sun picks it up, and is fascinated by the glow of the jewel.

Sun examines the necklace as she says, "I never seen a necklace like this before. It's so beautiful."

"Ah, I've seen you have found a lovely choice my dear," The vender says.

Sun looks to see the man who is talking to her.

Sun says, "Yes. It looks a lot like Somnambula's necklace."

"Indeed it is," The vender says.

"I'll take it," Sun says.

"That will be eight dollars," The man says.

Sun pays the man, and puts the necklace on her neck. She then leaves the stand to show the others the necklace she has bought. After Sun leaves the stand, the five men look around to find a necklace, but are unable to find it.

The man wearing the scarf walks to the owner of the stand, and asks, "Excuse me sir, have you seen a string of bright green gems."

"A bright green necklace you say. I don't see why you want it, unless you have any relative who wants it," the stand owner says.

The man firmly glares, "Let me rephrase that, have you seen the necklace or not."

Nervous, the owner says, "I'm I'm sorry sir, but I already sold the necklace you speak of… to a young girl dressed as Somnambula."

"A young girl you say," The man questions.

"Yes. In face, she is was with her friends a few moments ago, and left off somewhere. They mention on getting some lunch st the food court close by here," the owner says.

"Thank you for your service," the man says with an evil grin on his face.

With that, the man and his followers begin to take their leave to find the girl they need to find. What they don't know, the woman they've been chasing is able to hear the conversation. What worries her is to hear the girl wearing a Sonnambula costume. She remembers one of her females wearing one, and she is with her school club right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sun Spying

The Canterlot High School Daring Do Club is having lunch at the food court of the vender hall. They talk about their time at the convention and all the fun they are having. One one of the tables, Sun and he friends are having lunch together. Spike and Nina are eating their food on the ground from their food bowls.

Rarity admires Sun's new necklace, "I must say darling, that is the nicest necklace I have ever seen."

"Thanks Rarity. I really like it. It looks like the glowpaz necklace Sonnambula was given to by Prince Hisan," Sun says.

"It sure looks amazing," Twilight says.

"Looks cool," Rainbow adds.

Then Quibble says, "It even sparkles when light touches it."

"You're right. I love it," Sun replies with a smile.

Apple Bloom asks her sister, "Hey Applejack, we should we do next?"

"Well Apple Bloom, there's a lot of stuff happenin' in this convention. It might be hard to figure out what to do next," Applejack says with a giggle.

"You're right. We got two more days here, and that mean a lot of excitement to be happenin here," Apple Bloom says in excitement.

"It's going to be hard figuring out what to do since we've been to lots of the places before," Sweetie Belle says.

"You can say that again," Scootaloo says, eating her lunch.

"Don't walk with your mouth full," Rarity firmly replies.

The gang continue to have their lunch, unaware that someone is spying on them from afar. Specifically, the person is spying on Sun and the necklace she is wearing. Sun starts to feel a strange feeling, she turn behind her, to see nothing, but people walking around and some stands where Daring Do stuff are being selled.

She then hears Rarity's voice asking, "Sun, darling…"

Sun turns to see Rarity looking at her with a concern look.

"Yes Rarity," Sun replies.

Rarity asks, "What's the matter darling? You look a bit distracted."

"I don't know… I'm getting this strange feeling that someone is spying on me," Sun answers, looking skeptic.

"You don't think it's one of those people who like taking pictures without asking?" Rainbow asks.

"That doesn't sound good," Falling Star replies.

"It's not. You can't just take a picture of anyone, that is why you need to ask someone for their picture," Twilight answers

"I don't really know who or what it was. Maybe I was imagining it," Sun answers.

"Maybe," Applejack firmly replies.

"Hey kids," A woman's voice says.

The kids turn to see a woman dressed as Daring Do and is carrying a tray of food for herself to eat. The kids are looking a bit curious and wonder who the woman is.

When the woman is at the table, Sun politely ask, "Hello, can we help you with something?"

The woman smiles, "That's right. You might not recognize me. It's me A.K Yearling."

"Oh, hello Ms. Yearling," Sun says with a smile.

"Wow! You look just like Daring Do," Quibble says.

"Yeah. I thought it will be a good idea to cosplay as my main character. Plus it's a good way for me to not attract so much attention," Ms. Yearling answers.

Then she asks, "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," the kids answer.

Ms. Yearling takes a seat next to Sun, and put her tray on the table. The man grits his teeth to see who is sitting with the target. He then runs over to report to the others about the change to their plan.

Meanwhile, Ms. Yearling is having lunch with the kids, and they are having a great time.

Rarity asks, "So Ms. Yearling, what do you like to do during your spare time?"

"Well, I spend a lot of my time traveling and writing books, so I do like to stay in the place I travel to a little while," Ms. Yearling answers.

"Like where," Sweetie Belle asks.

"Well…" Ms. Yearling says trying to think of an answer.

Then she says, "There are a lot of places I've been through. There's Los Pegasus, Manehattan, Mareapore, and other places I could think of."

"Wow! Sounds like you travel a lot!" Juniper says, looking amazed.

"It's no wonder why Canter said you're difficult to track down," Rainbow replies.

"It would be hard to find you because of your travels," Twilight says.

"You could say that again," Applejack says.

Scootaloo smiles, and says, "I'll bet you got plenty of souvenirs from your adventures."

"Well, I do end up with an item or two," Ms. Yearling says with a smile.

Ms. Yearling then notices the shiny green gem necklace. She is very curious, but also begin to grow worried about it.

Ms. Yearling politely asks, "Say Sun, that's a very nice necklace you have. Where you get it?"

"I got it at one of the stands. It's looks exactly like Somnambula's glowpaze necklace. It's so beautiful," Sun says, showing Ms. Yearling the necklace.

Then Rarity says, "And it looks so good with your costume."

"Yeah. It sure looks like this is made of real gems than an imitation," Ms. Yearling replies.

Ms. Yearling says in her thought, "Sadly, that's the real necklace of Somnambula. I can only hope he and his goons haven't found out yet."

At a corner of the convention, the five men discus about what has happened.

"So Daring Do is with our little target," The boss wearing the scarf says.

"That's right. It seems that she's aware on the facet that girl is wearing the necklace," The man wearing the fedora says.

The guy adjust his sunglasses says, "It seems we're going to have a little problem getting Daring Do away from the girl. I wouldn't be too surprised if they know each other."

"Not to worry men, I think I know how we can get the necklace and that girl," The man with the scarf says.

He holds up a poster that says that a dance is going to take place at the convention tonight.

With a grin, the man says, "And I know just the place to create a good disturbance."

Later in the night, the club members arrive at the dance. There's a d.j, a disco ball with bright light, there's music playing, and people dancing on the dance floor chatting with friends, or having food and refreshments. The club member arrives at the dance wearing formal clothes. They are ready to have a good time, Of course, Rarity insist Sun wears the necklace she has bought.

"I think the dance is fabulous," Rarity cheers.

Then Rainbow says, "Well, I can't wait to get on the dance floor."

"I'm in if you are," Applejack says.

Sun chuckles, and says, "Don't get carried away like last time."

Applejack and Rainbow stare at Sun.

Rainbow bluntly says, "Very funny."

"What happened last time?" Quibble asks.

"Rainbow and Applejack tried to compete each other in a dance contest. Only to be defeated by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo," Rarity answers.

"It happened at the Fall Formal," Sun adds.

Rarity and Sun can remember when it all happened. That is when they first get to hang out with Princess Twilight. At the Fall Formal, seven friends along with the students are dancing and having fun. When the music stops everyone clap with smiles. Then a banjo begins to strum and western music begins to play.

Hearing the song, Applejack happily says, "Hey! This is the song I requested!"

Applejack begins to get down, until she bumps into someone. She turns to see Apple Bloom

Tipping her hat, Applejack says, "Care to cut a rug with your big sis, sugarcube?"

Apple Bloom quickly nods her head in reply.

Applejack laughs as she drag her little sister to the dance floor.

Applejack shouts, "Yee-haw!" as she and her sister begin to tap their shoes and doing a western dance.

Sun and the girls look to see Applejack and Apple Bloom dancing.

"Yee-haw! All right, ha!" Princess Twilight cheers.

"You go cowgirls!" Sun adds.

The girls along with the crowd cheer as the two sisters. They finish with a loud tap on the floor with their shoes.

Applejack shows a competitive look on Rainbow Dash.

After clapping, Rainbow answers, "Challenge accepted!"

She nudges Scootaloo on the shoulder, and says, "C'mon, kid! Let's show 'em what we've got!"

Rainbow drags Scootaloo to the dance floor, and they make a pose. Rainbow singles Vinyl to change the music. Soon Scootaloo and Rainbow are dancing to hip hop music. The two apple sisters are looking a bit stern to see the two dance.

Soon the western music appears again, and Applejack and Apple Bloom are dancing harder. Then changes back to hip hop, and Rainbow begins to dance fast and hard. But she ends up pushing Scootaloo out of the way. Rainbow spins with her legs in the air and lands on her back with confidence.

Rainbow remarks, "Top that, Apples!

"Oh, we'll top it, all right," Applejack says, taking in the challenge.

Applejack begins to dance to the western music, but pushes Apple Bloom aside. The two young girls look at each other with confused look. Soon the music and dance of western and hip hop combine with each other. Sun and the girls are looking confused while Pinkie smiles.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo watch ad the two older girls are getting carried away. Suddenly, Apple bloom has an idea. She whispers to Scootaloo, and smiles in reply. They nod their heads in agreement.

The music scratches off, and Vinyl cue the lights. The lights turn on to see Apple Bloom and Scootaloo lean their backs against each other. Soon the two girls dance to funky music. Everyone are amazed that they cheer and clap at the two girls. The two older girls are still competing until they turn with dumbfounded states to see what is happening. The two young girls finishes off with a spin and grab their arm. Everyone cheer for the exciting dance.

Pinkie then presents them with a gold trophy with a star on it. They both present their new trophy to everyone.

Apple Bloom cheers, "Yeah!"

Scootaloo laughs with a smile.

Princess Twilight learns to Pinkie, and asks, "Where'd you get that?"

"Emergency trophy in the event of an epic dance-off," Pinkie answers with a smile.

Sun rolls her eyes in response, "Pinkie will still be Pinkie."

The two girls begin to giggle, but turn around to gasp seeing the two older girls firmly staring at them. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are a little nervous about it. After firmly staring at them, Applejack and Rainbow Dash smile at them

"I guess that was pretty awesome," Rainbow says.

"Color me impressed!" Applejack says, with a smile.

But Rainbow asks, "But, uh, any chance you guys wanna rematch?"

Then makes a hip hop pose showing how serious she is.

Applejack groans in reply and covers her face with her hat.

At the end of the flashback, Quibble is laughing, while the girls are giggling. Applejack and Rainbow are very pleased that Quibble is laughing at them

Quibble manages to stop laughing, and says, "Okay! That was rich!"

"This ain't funny," Applejack sternly says to Quibble.

"Yeah. Not funny," Rainbow agrees with the same expression.

Juniper laughs, and says, "You have to admit, it is a little funny."

The two girls sight in reply.

"I guess it was," Applejack replies.

"Not really," Rainbow mutters.

Later into the night, the CHS Daring Do Club members are having a fun time at the dance. They have some snacks and drinks, get to dance, and get to hang out with their friends, siblings, and meet new friends. After the fun they have, the gang sit on the chairs to relax. Sun and Twilight are holding their pets while the others are relaxing and some have take off their shows.

"That was so much fun," Spike says.

"I agree. It sure was interesting wearing a costume for a day," Nina replies.

"Yeah, but we get to hang out with our owners," Spike replies.

Then Twilight asks, "So what should we do now? We still have some time before we need to head to our rooms."

"I don't know," Sun says.

Then then yawns, "I am feeling a bit tired after the day we had today. Maybe I'll head to bed early."

"Guess so. I'll come with you," Twilight says, and then yawns herself.

"Thanks Twilight," Sun replies.

The two girls get off of their seat, and begin to head back to the room. Of course, they make sure to say goodnight to their friends, and let their chaperons know about it. Without knowing, it two pair of eyes look at Sun and Twilight, seeing them walking out of the door. The man wearing the sunglasses calls on the phone.

As soon as he has an answer, the man says, "Boss, the target is exiting the room."

He then hears further instructions from the boss, and the sunglasses man says, "Right."

"Alright, let's move," The man says.

The two men begin to walk out of the room following the girl with her friend.

The boss hangs up the phone from his unknown location.

He then turn to two of his men. And nod his head. The man with the scar on the eye and chest, brings out a cellphone, but it's not a normal phone.

Walking in the halls, Ms. Yearling is looking around in her Daring Do clothes. She then notices Sun with Twilight and two pets. What's more, she's alone.

Ms. Yearling says to herself, "Looks like they decided to head back to their room. I better make sure they get to their room okay."

At the unknown location, the man with the two scars presses the phone. Soon, a powerbox that has a strange light beeps exploded. Soon all the lights at the convention are off. When the lights turn off, many people begin to get scared and start to panic.

In the dance room, Rainbow asks, "What happened?"

"The light turned off all of the sudden," Rarity says.

Vice Principal Luna says, "Just stay where you are, and don't panic."

"I'm going to see if Sun and Twilight are okay," Discord volunteers.

"I'm coming too," Rainbow says.

Soon the two begin to slowly get out of the room to find the two girls. They make sure to take out their phones, and turn on their flashlights.

Sun and Twilight are shocked to see the lights turn off all of the sudden.

"What's going on?" Spike asks.

"I don't know. Are we having a power outage?" Twilight answers.

Then Sun suggests, "Let's go back to the others."

"Right," Twilight says nodding her head.

Suddenly, Twilight screams, and a loud thud comes on the ground. Then she hears Spike yelps, and Nina roars fright.

Hearing the scream, Sun worriedly asks, "Twilight? Are you okay?"

But nothing happen.

"Nina, Spike, what's…" But before Sun can finish, something covers her mouth.

Discord and Rainbow exist the room trying to find the girls.

"Twilight!" Rainbow calls out.

Then Discord calls out, "Sun!"

"Where are you?!" Rainbow adds to her shouting.

Sun tries her best to shake off what or who is covering her mouth. What's more some one grabs her by the waist. She uses her other hand to pull the arm off.

When she manages to remove the hand, Sun screams, "Dad! Help Me!"

All over the room, Sun screams, "Let me go! Dad, help me! Twilight! Rainbow! Anyone!"

Discord and Rainbow hears screaming and recognizes it at an instant.

"That's Sun's voice!" Discord exclaim.

Then Rainbow shouts, "She must be in trouble!"

Discord and Rainbow begin to run to the rescue. Ms. Yearling hears the cry for help, and fearing that her enemy is making a move.

Sun finds herself being hold by the mouth and the waist again. She tries to break free, but it's too strong. She keeps smelling something on the cloth. Unable to withstand it, Sun falls unconscious.

Discord and Rainbow run to where they hear the scream. When they reach the location, the two gasp in shock to see what they're seeing. Twilight, Spike, and Nina are knocked out. And Sun's bag is on the floor.

Rainbow holds Twilight freaking out, "Twilight, wake up! What happened?! Say something!"

Twilight begins to open her dazed eyes, "R-rainbow?"

"Twilight, where's Sun?!" Rainbow freaks out.

"I… I don't know," Twilight answers, feeling weak.

Rainbow eyes widen and realizes the worst. Someone knock out, Twilight and the two pets, and take Sun.

Just then, a woman's voice questions, "Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow turns to see Ms. Yearling.

Relief, Rainbow says, "A.K! You got to help! It's an emergency! Someone knocked out Twilight and took Sun!"

"I heard the scream and came her, but it looks like I'm too late," Ms. Yearling says.

Then she says, "I'm going after them."

"I'm coming too. Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with this," Rainbow says looking serious.

Rainbow turns to Discord, "Discord, we need to get Twilight to a doctor. And tell the police what happened."

Discord nods his head in reply. Soon Rainbow and Ms. Yearling run off to find Sun and her abductors.

Rainbow asks, "You have any idea where they gone."

"I have a pretty good idea," Ms. Yearling says looking serious.

In the convention's parking lot. Two men come to a black car with the unconscious Sun. They quickly put her in the car, and make sure she is still asleep. As they get in the car themselves, Rainbow and Ms. Yearling runs in the parking lot t see the black car driving off. Rainbow looks inside to see Sun inside.

Rainbow shouts, "Hey, give back my friend!"

But the car continues to drive off. Serious about this, Rainbow uses the power of her geode to chase after the surprisingly Ms. Yearling in the process.

Rainbow runs out and look around to see where the car has gone. She look to see the car driving on the left. Rainbow then uses her speed to chase after the car. She is able to dodge the traffic lights, and cars coming at her from crossing the street. Rainbow sees the car, and is close. Suddenly, a giant food truck comings driving by, and Rainbow is force to stop. When the is able to pass, the black car is gone.

Shocked, Rainbow quietly says, "No!"

Rainbow quickly runs around in many locations, but can't find the car anyway. She sees that the car, one of her best friends… is gone. She kneels to her knees and has her hands in knuckles on the ground.

"Rainbow!" Rarity's voice cries out.

Rarity, Applejack, Falling Star, Luna, and ms. Yearling run to Rainbow who is still on her knees.

"What happened?" Rarity asks.

"And where's Sun?" Applejack asks.

Gritting her teeth, and tightening her knuckles, Rainbow is able to answers, "She's gone… Someone took her… I couldn't save her."

In anger, Rainbow slams her fist on the ground. Everyone are stunned to hear what Rainbow has said. Sun has been abducted, and they have no clue who took her, why, and where they have taken her. However, Ms. Yearling makes a serious look on her face. She is not pleased to hear the knows.

A voice says in Ms. Yearlings thoughts, "No doubt about it. This was his doing… Caballeron has gone too far this time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friendship Case

Early the next day, the news of Sun being abducted from the Daring Do Convention has become known. In fact, the news reporters are also on the scene video taping the entire thing. Of course,many people who have come to the convention have to stay in their rooms, and the lobby until the investigators are finish.

In Sun's hotel room, Rainbow, and the others grow worried about their missing friend. Rarity is also treating Twilight after the bonk she has on the head. Twilight has woken, but feels pain on the head.

Rarity puts the icepack on Twilight's head, "Here you go darling. For the bump on the head."

"Thanks Rarity," Twilight slowly replies, still dazed from the hit.

Then Rarity asks, "How is Spike and Nina doing?"

"They're fine. The vet said they didn't have any injuries, but will need to stay in bed for a day or so," Applejack says.

Twilight sniffs because she has cried a little the minute she hears what happened to Sun.

"How could this have happened?" Twilight asks.

Rarity clutches her hand into a fist, and hisses "Who would do such a thing?!"

"Don't know," Applejack replies with a frown.

"But the minute I find them, they're going to get introduced to Bucky McGillycuddy and Kicks McGee," Applejack adds, showing her two fists.

"Yeah! I am so going to pound them when I find those jerk! And I add more for kidnapping Sun," Rainbow agrees, showing her fist.

Falling Star shakes her head, "We can't just resort to violence."

"And why not?! They deserve it for kidnapping our friend! Kidnapping!" Rainbow screams in anger.

"I want to find Sun as much as you do, but we have no clue who they are or where they went," Falling Star says.

"We still don't know why," Applejack adds.

"I'm still going to get the jerks who did this! They practically ruined the convention for Sun and everyone else!" Rainbow complains.

Just then, a knock comes to the door, and a familiar soft voice says, "Um Rainbow Dash, it's me Fluttershy. I also brought the others with me."

Rainbow walks up to the door and opens it. Soon Fluttershy enters the room. Then Adagio, Aria, Sonata, and Pinkie. They are not looking happy right now.

"I guess you heard what happened, huh," Applejack replies.

"Yeah. We heard it on the news this morning. Then we received a call from you," Aria answers.

Adagio sternly glares at Aria with the attitude, "Ignore her, she has a rough morning."

She saddens, and asks, "Was the police able to find anything yet?"

"Last we heard, my brother and Falling Star's sister are checking the crime scene," Twilight answers.

"Are you okay Twilight? Rarity told us you got a nasty bump on the head," Sonata asks.

"Yeah," Twilight groans, rubbing her head.

Pinkie pops into the scene wearing a detective hat and holding a magnifying glass, "Don't worry Twilight, Detective Pinkie Pie is on the case."

"Uh Pinkie, since when are you a detective?" Aria bluntly asks while the others stare at their funny friend.

"Well, I'm what you called a girl of all trades," Pinkie answers.

The others groan in reply.

The door opens again, and Shining Armor and Star Shower walk into the room. They are looking worried and not very pleased. By the looks on their faces, the girls know this could be bad news.

"How did it go?" Falling Star asks.

"Well, there weren't much clues left behind. But we did find out the cause of the power outage. Apparently the power box exploded by a bomb that was called by a cell phone call," Shining Armor answers.

"And there weren't many witnesses. You and Ms. Yearling testimony of the car was a good possibility. But when we looked into the, we found out the car was rented out Fast Auto Rental Shop," Star Shower adds.

The girls look at them with worried looks.

"So there's… nothing about those abductors?" Adagio worriedly questions.

Shining Armor sighs, "I'm sorry, but we don't have that many leads to go on."

The girls show scared looks on their faces, and know the chances of finding their beloved friend is looking very slim.

"Oh Sun," Twilight worriedly says in her thoughts.

Sun is able to slowly open her eyes, and let out a groan as she begins to wake up. Regaining her strength, Sun is able to use her arms to push herself up. Sun looks around to see she is not at the convention anymore. She find herself laying on a chair with a blanket on her. As she rubs her head, she can feel that her wig is still on her head.

Suddenly, Sun has a shocking surprise, "What in the world?!"

Sun looks outside the window to find the place is moving, and a loud whistling sound is heard. Sun is shocked to find herself in a train heading towards who knows where.

"How did this happened? Last I remember, I was walking back to the room with Twilight, Spike, and Nina. And then…" Sun says to herself thinking.

But gasps and remembers Twilight scream, and someone covers her mouth soon after. She realizes what has happened, who ever grabbed her has knocked her and Twilight out, and she is taken away to who knows where.

"What's going on?" Sun asks herself.

Sun looks on her neck to see she still has the necklace she has bought, but is glad that her geode pendant, and the necklace her mother has made is safe. Sadly, she can see that her bag with her phone and her other belongings inside, and Nina isn't with her either, so she's on her own on this.

Suddenly the door opens, and a man calmly says, "So, you are awake my dear."

Sun becomes startled, and turn around to see who is talking. She gasp shocked to see a man here. He has gamboish gray skin, dark bluish gray hair with a cyan gray streak on it, carchrutes color eyes, and a five o clock shadow on the chin. He is wearing a ivory color kihai shirt, a red scarf with white polka dots, light brown kihai pants, with combat boots, and has gold skull pin with a a red ruby on one of the eye orbit.

The man walks up to Sun with a devilish grin, and says, "I do not know what Daring Do is playing at. But if you manage to get the necklace of Sonnambula and talk to her normally, you must work for her."

Sun is shocked to hear what the man is saying. What's more is who the man resembles.

Sun nervously laughs, "Okay. I'm guess I'm having a dream where I'm being held captive by Daring Do's enemy, Doctor Caballeron in a train car going to who knows where. So I'm going to wake myself up now."

Sun then gives herself a hard pinch, and reacts, "Ow!"

Sun looks to see that the man is here, and still in the train car.

Sun sulks a little, and asks, "This isn't a dream is it?"

"No," Caballeron answers.

Sun sighs, and put on a stern look, "Alright, I'm willing to believe that you're not someone in a costume, but I'm going to cut to the chase. Why did you and your men brought me here? And where in the world are we going?"

"You seem to be more assertive then you appear. But to answer your question, we're heading to the desert close to the City of Sonnambula to find the pyramid of Prince Hisan. When I find the pyramid, the treasure will be mine. I just need Somnambula's necklace you have on your neck to unlock it," Caballeron explains.

Sun look on the necklace. Then makes a stern look at Caballeron.

She then holds onto the necklace, "It belongs to me and you can't have it."

"You sure are stubborn for a young girl," Caballeron frowns.

"Listen, I don't care who you are, I'm not some child who wants to be pushed around. I'm willing to bet that Daring Do won't let you get away with this, and I'm not…" Sun sternly explains, as she make her way to the door.

But Caballeron stop her by grabbing her on the wrist, "Going anywhere! You may not be willing to give ne the necklace, but I'm the mastermind here!"

"If Qibble was here, he'll think it's debatable or something," Sun bluntly says in her thoughts.

"And as I say, you will remain here until Daring Do comes to rescue you. And if she want you in one piece, she will let me keep the necklace," Caballeron says in anger.

Caballeron drags Sun and force her to sit down. She then brings out handcuffs, and cuffs both of Sun's wrists to the railing close to the window. Sun struggles her wrists to pull the cuffs off, but they won't budge.

"And now you will wait here until we get to our destination. Don't go anywhere," Caballeron remarks.

He maniacally laughs, and leaves the room. But then a man wearing sunglasses walks into the room and stand guard. Sun sighs knowing she is unable to get out of here. She can only hope her friends can find her. But without her phone or any means to calling for help, she won't be able to get away.

Back at the convention and it's already late in the evening, the main ten are still worried about Sun. this time, Vice Principal Luna, Discord, and Screwball and her friends are with them. The door opens and A.K Yearling comes into the room.

"Hey kids, how are you feeling?" asks.

"Not very happy right now," Rainbow sadly answers.

"Yeah. Our friend has been kidnapped and we don't know where she is," Pinkie adds.

"Sounds like you kids are taking this very hard," Ms. Yearling suspects.

"I'm we are taking this very hard. Sun was a very special student," Luna explains.

"Special?" Ms. Yearling questions.

"Yeah. She's very intelligent, athletic, and very talented," Luna explains.

"She's so kind," Fluttershy says.

"So loyal," Rainbow adds.

"Honest," Applejack says.

"And always make us smile with her kind words and singing voice," Pinkie adds.

"And always know what do do when things go wrong," Sonata adds.

"She has a good heart," Falling Star sadly adds.

Then Adagio says, "Sun even help some of us with difficult past, even though we done actions we felt ashamed of."

"She's very forgiving as well," Aria says.

"And a great friend," Twilight replies.

"Form what you all are telling me, it sounds like she must be very special and very loved," Ms. Yearling replies, feeling touched by the story.

Ms. Yearling looks down.

"It's a shame that a girl like her was caught in all of this," Ms. Yearling says in her thoughts.

The girls look to see Ms. Yearling is looking very concern about something.

Applejack walks over, and asks, "Ms. Yearling is there something wrong?"

"It's… it's nothing. I need to get going. I had to leave earlier than expected. I depart early in the morning," Ms. Yearling answers.

"How come?" Screwball asks.

"And where are you heading?

"A city close to the desert. And I'm going there for researching, and such for my latest book. I hope you succeed in finding your friend," Ms. Yearling says.

Ms. Yearling leaves the room, and closes the door. At this time, the room is rather quiet, maybe too quiet.

Applejack calmly says, "Girls, I think is not being honest with us about what she said."

"Why you say that?" Rainbow asks.

"Is how she answer Screwball's answer. It doesn't sound so sure," Applejack answers.

"She's probably sad as we are right now," Pinkie answers.

"For now, there's not much we can do. I'd suggest we get some rest for the time being and head back home tomorrow morning," Luna says.

Luna leaves the room, along with Discord, Screwball and her friends. The main ten are the only ones left in the room.

"This stinks! We're supposed to have a great time this weekend and our friend is gone," Rainbow complains.

"I know. I hate it too," Applejack says.

"Me too," Fluttershy agees.

"But what can we do?" Pinkie asks.

"I don't know, the police explained there aren't much evidence to go on," Falling Star says.

With a determined look Adagio gets up, and says, "We can't just sit around, we got to find Sun ourselves."

"What?!" The girls exclaim in shock.

"Adagio, are you sure about this?" Aria asks.

"I'm sure of it. Sun save us both including Sonata when we were cursed. I'm willing to save her from this," Adagio says, looking serious.

Twilight gets up, and says, "If you're going, I'm going too. Sun was able to help me when I was consumed by magic. I felt like I owed her along for giving me friendship."

"Me too. She saved me from rogue magic and from my own grudge. I practically owed her alot," Falling Star says.

Then Rainbow says, "I'm with you. Sun is our friend, and I never leave a friend hanging."

"I'm in too," Applejack says.

"Me too," Fluttershy and Pinkie answer.

"And so do I," Twilight adds.

"We're coming too right," Spike asks, and Nina looks with a simple stare.

"Of course you can come," Twilight answers.

"Then it looks like Operation Rescue Sun is going to take place," Twilight says.

Then Aria says, "But we're going to need some help. We don't exactly have the money to begin our journey."

"And we don't know where to start," Fluttershy adds.

Falling Star picks up Sun's journal, "Maybe Princess Twilight can help us on this."

"Dear, Princess Twilight…" Falling Star says a she writes.

Back in Equestra, Princess Twilight and her friends are are in the throne room. So far, the girls and Spike are reading their favorite books. Princess Twilight also has the journal she uses to write to her fellow princess and friend, Sun. Suddenly, the book begins to vibrate.

"Sounds like, Sun is writing back from her fun at the convention," Rarity says.

"I'll bet she's having a great time there," Pinkie says.

Twilight levitates the book over, and opens is. But when she does, she can see the writing is not Sun's.

"That's strange, it seems Falling Star is the one who writing in the journal," Twilight says.

"That's strange, I wonder what's going on?" Starlight asks.

Princess Twilight continues to read the entry, and her eyes widen in shock.

"Um Twilight, are you okay?" Fluttershy asks.

But Twilight is nothing anything.

"Everything alright sugarcube?" Applejack adds in concern.

"Things are not alright. My friends need my help, and they need it now," Princess Twilight answers.

Around the same time, Sun feels useless about being held prisoner.

"At least the guards are gone, but I'm still cuffed to the railing. How am I supposed to get out here. All I have is my geode necklace, my pendent, Somnambula's necklace, and my wig," Sun says in her thoughts.

Just then, an idea comes to her head, "My wig! Rarity put har pin to keep my wig attached to my hair."

Sun takes off her wig despite her hands are cuffed. She then look around,and take the hair pins off of the wig cap, and uses one of the to pick the lock. She knows that she needs to get them unlock before Caballeron and his men come back. After a few minutes, Sun is able to unlock one of the cuffs that is enough to get her arms free from the railing. She then is able to unlock the other one with no problem.

Now Sun is free from the cuffs, she knows that she needs to get out of here. Sun can see her only way of escape… the window. Sun puts her wig on so it will stick with her. Then Sun opens up the window, and is able to crawl out.

"What I'm doing is crazy, but it's the only way," Sun says in her thoughts.

Sun looks behind her to see the open field, and looks like it will be a soft landing. Sun has to put her faith to the test with her hope and judgement. Sun jumps off the train, and lands in the field full of grass and flowers. She has a rough landing. Sun manages to get up, and look to see the train is driving away.

Sun sighs, "Now that I escape, I need to find my way back home. But which way."

Sun looks around to see it's getting late. She knows that she is long away from home. Sun then notices that the grassland look like they are turning to sand further up the road.

"Looks like I need to follow the tracks, and hope I get to a town. Either way, I mustn't give up hope that I will be able to reach home. And must never give up hope that my friends and I will see eachother again, " Sun says.

And so Sun begins her long journey down the train track to find her way back home to her friends and family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Steps to You Destination

Back in Princess Twilight's castle, the news about what happen to Sun has strike Twilight and the girls very hard. The main ten of Canterlot High vsit the princess and her friends, to see if they can help her.

"I can't believe somepony would do somethin' this terrible," Pony Applejack angrily replies.

"And at the Daring Do Convention too. Sun was so excited about it," Pony Rainbow says.

"I don't think a Daring Do Convention is something the girls want to hear right now," Pony Rarity sternly replies.

Human Fluttershy calmly says, "Now mares, try not to act like a, little fillies right now. My friends and I are on an important mission."

"She's right. Our friend is abducted, and must be very scared right now," Princess Twilight says.

Then she asks, "Twi, do you have the map of your world?"

"Got it right here," Human Twilight answers, holding the map.

Then Princess Twilight asks, "Falling Star, you still got Sun's journal?"

"Here it is," Falling Star answers, holding the book.

Pony Pinkie asks, "Why do we need a map for?"

"And why you need Sun's journal?" Human Rainbow asks.

"Yeah. Do you know where she went?" Human Pinkie asks.

"No. Not yet anyway," Princess Twilight answers.

"Huh?!" Both human and pony react looking confused.

"I don't get it," Sonata says, looking clueless.

"Don't worry Sonata, I think Princess Twilight has an idea,"Adagio says.

"Right," Princess Twilight says.

Human Twilight then places the map on the table, and unroll it so it's nice and Falling Star puts Sun's journal on the map.

The young dog, Spike asks, "Is it going to work?"

"This is Princess Twilight we're talking about. I'm sure what she's doing is going to work," Spike the dragon answers.

"I can only hope it does," Nina sadly replies.

Dragon Spike pats Nina, and says, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

Princess Twilight and Starlight use their magic to hit the map and the book, causing the book to float into the air, and the map to shine. Suddenly, a bright symbol of a shimmering sun of red and yellow appear on the map, and slowly moving on the map.

The others are amazed and in shock, "Woah!"

"That's amazing," Human Rarity says.

"Indeed," Pony Rarity agrees.

Then Aria does, "What did you do?"

"Princess Twilight and I use our magic on Sun's journal so it can track her on the map. Right now, it's showing you where Sun is right now," Starlight explains.

"Are you saying that we're able to track Sun with the map?!" Pony Pinkie asks in shock.

"Exactly," Princess Twilight answers.

The girls begin to smile, and see that luck is on their side right now.

Human Twilight happily says, "Thank you Princess, this is just the help we need."

"It's no problem. Sun is my friend as well," Princess Twilight says.

Then Starlight says, "And before we forget. You're able to use the map to zoom in on her location. You just unable to see her, just her symbol."

"That will do," Human Applejack says.

Looking at the map, they can see the symbol moving upward. Human Twilight then, uses her fingers to help zoom on the symbol. When they get closer, they can see the symbol is moving at the side of a train track.

"It looks like Sun is close to a train track, but it seems to be somewhere on the east side from where Canterlot City is," Human Twilight says.

Human Rarity gasps, "You think she's on a train?"

"I don't think so. The symbol on the map is moving rather slow, almost like Sun is walking at the side of the track," Human Twilight says.

Then Human Pinkie asks, "does that mean Sun manage to get away from her captures! Yay Sun!"

"Could be," Falling Star replies.

"Does it say where Sun is going?" Human Rainbow asks.

Human Twilight looks at the map, "Judging by the direction she is going, Sun seems to be heading to… City of Somnambula."

"Somnambula! That's way far from Canterlot City!" Human Rainbow exclaims.

Then Pony Pinkie says, "Hey, Rainbow and I were there just two weeks ago!"

The ten human girls look at the pony Pinkie with confused looks.

"What you mean?" Human Fluttershy asks.

"Long story," Pony Rainbow asks.

"Well, we know where Sun is heading, and we know where to so. So let's go to Somnambula, and get our friend back," Rainbow says, looking determined.

Princess Twilight walks to Twilight with a big brown bag, about a side of a basketball floating by her magic.

"What's this?" Aria asks.

"I thought it will be a good idea for you to take this. I'm unable to come because of an important event is coming up in Canterlot so I'm unable to come. So I've decided to give you something to help you out," Princess Twilight explains, levitating the bag to Human Applejack.

Applejack opens the bag, and gaps, "Woah nelly!"

The others look in the bag, and gasp to see gold bits and gems inside.

"I remember that gold and gems give you a large amount of money, so I thought I at least help with your transportation and other need," Princess Twilight says.

Human Fluttershy worriedly asks, "Princess Twilight, are you sure about this."

"Yes. I don't feel right about taking your money," Human Rarity says.

"I understand why you feel this way, but please, this is for Sun. I may not be able to help in person, but I want to at least help whatever I can," Princess Twilight says.

"If you're sure about this," Applejack replies.

Princess Twilight nods her head in reply.

Human Twilight calmly says with a smile smile, "Thank you."

"It's no problem. I can only hope Sun is alright," Princess Twilight says.

"We hope so too," Adagio replies with a sad look.

The girls exist through the portal with the bag of money, map, and Sun's journal. When all of them are at CHS, the girls and two pets go off on their journey to find their stolen friend.

Still walking along the track, Sun is now walking on it because the sand is making it hard for her feet. Sun can see that it's already starting to get dark, and not sure how much longer it will be until she gets to a city. Just then, she hears a whistling sound coming behind her, and knows that a train is coming. Sun quickly get off the track in case the train is coming her way.

Suddenly, some strange screeching sound comes along. Sun then sees that a strange train is coming to a stop. She sees that the train only has three cars: red, blue, and green, and the engine is black.

A train conduction wearing an eye patch looks out, and asks, "Hey, what's a little kid like you doing out here?"

"I'm… I'm trying to find a city to call home. Do you know where the nearest city from here," Sun slowly answers.

"Well, there is a city down the track," the man says.

Suddenly another man opens the red car. The man has brown skin, and black curly hair. Then the blue car opens, and two more people come out, and they're twins. They have pale white skins, and light blonde hair. The boy has green eyes, while the girl has blue eyes. Finally, the last green car opens, and a big muscular red man comes out. He also has gray eyes, and wild purple hair. There is also a small man wearing a top hat, who has light green skin, and bright green eyes.

The man with the curly hair, asks, "Hey Puffer Pete, what's going on? Why did we stop?"

"Sorry, Fur Root, but I found this young lady out in the middle of nowhere," The conductor names Puffer Pete answers.

"A girl you say," The man, Fur Root says.

"Um yeah," Sun shyly answers.

Fur Root gets off the car and walks to Sun, he politely says, "Hello my dear, what a nice girl like you doing out here."

"Well, I… I was at the Daring Do Convention with my friends and school club and we were having a great time," Sun explains.

"Daring Do you say," the young boy says.

"We love Daring Do," the girl replies.

"Now Elf Cup, Beanie, let the girl finish," Fur Root says.

"Sorry," the twins reply.

"No, no, it's alright… but, um… but I was stolen away by this man Caballeron, who said something about having an ancient necklace, and I just…" Sun explains.

"Sounds to me like this guy is a loon," Fur Foot remarks.

Then he calmly says, "I Fur Foot will help you, ms…"

"Um, my name is Sun," Sun replies.

"Sun, that's a nice name. You hear my name is Fur Root, and you see Elf Cup, Beanie, the big guy is Bronze, and the little man is Tiny."

"It's nice to meet you miss," Tiny says.

"We're knows as the Train Railers, a band that loves to travel by train," Elf Cup explains.

Then Fur Foot says, "And we will gladly help you."

"Thanks you," Sunsyas.

With that Fur Foot helps Sun on the train, and the others closes the car. Puffer Pete then starts the train and start hitting the rails.

At the station, the train that Sun is on earlier has reached their destination, and Caballeron is not happy to hear what has happened.

"What do you mean she has disappeared?!" Caballeron demands.

"We looked into the car to check on her, and she was gone," the man with the sunglasses says.

"We looked all over the cars, but couldn't find her," The man with the brown vest adds.

Then the man with the fedora says, "And the window was open, so we also assumed she either sneak to the next car or… jump off the train."

"We need to find that girl with the necklace before Daring Do does. Tomorrow, we'll start looking for the girls, and we'll make sure she won't escape again," Caballeron says, looking very angry.

The four men nod their head and leave the car. Caballeron begins to wonder about Sun's escape.

She managed to unlock the cuffs, and was able to get out through the window. It further proof that she is an agent of Daring Do. I must find her with the necklace, and the pyramid before Daring Do comes and find out," Caballeron says to himself.

Early in the morning, the train Sun is riding on is still riding on the track. She happily sleeps, and glad that she is able to find help along the way. Suddenly, she hears loud ringing sound, and that ends up slowly waking her up. Sun walks up to see Elf Cup shaking a bell around.

Sun yawns, and says, "Morning Elf Cup, what's going on?"

"Well, I make breakfast early in the morning because after we're done, we do some band practice," Elf Cup answers.

"Oh," Sun replies.

Sun ends up with an idea, and asks, "Elf Cup, if you don't mind… can I help out with breakfast. I want to take you for helping me."

"Sure. and maybe while we eat, you can tell us about yourself," Elf Cup says with a smile.

Sun and Elf Cup begin to make breakfast for everyone, especially for Bronze. From what Elf Cup has explain, Broze is kind of a big eater. The two end up cooking a great breakfast meal. As they eat, Sun has explain to Fur Root and the others about her time at CHS, but leave out the part with Equestrian Magic activity running around. The gang are amazed to hear Sun's story.

"Sounds to me that you had a great life there. I'm sorry you were stolen away from great friends," Fur Root says.

" those guys did was so uncool," Beanie says.

"You said it," Tiny replies.

Then Elf Cup asks, "What are you going to do? You don't' have money or a phone."

"I was hoping to find the closest town, and see if I can find any means of getting home," Sun explains.

"Well, the closest town on our current location is Sonnambula, we were heading to the opposite direction," Fur Root says.

"It's okay. I can walk from where we need to part," Sun replies.

"You sure? From where we separate at the fork of the track, it will be another two to three ours on foot from there," Bronze asks.

"Well, at least you're in a way wearing the appropriate clothes in the city," Tiny says.

Sun looks at her clothes, "Yeah. I supposed to be Somnambula. I don't' exactly have other clothes."

"Still, I wonder if my friends are looking for me, I don't exactly know how to get back home. I must end up being stuck around here for a long time," Sun sadly replies.

The five look at each other with sad look to see Sun is showing sadness in her eyes. Then the friends have an idea. Elf Cup, Beanie and Tiny begin to look for things in a draw. They bring out a long red skirt and a scarf, then a yellow shirt, and red shoes with yellow rhinestones. Finally they bring out a brown bag.

"We're going to help you a little. We have some old clothes and things we don't use anymore, so you can have these," Tiny says.

"Oh, um, you don't have to do that," Sun says, looking surprised.

"It's alright. You look like a nice kid, and you help Elf Cup made a fabulous breakfast. So we want to thank you for that," Fur Root says.

"Um thank you," Sun replies.

Fur Root takes the bag from the two, and give them to Sun.

He then says to Sun, "Listen kid, I know that you feel lost, and alone out here. And the city is still miles away."

"Yeah," Sun replies.

"And you feel like you're stuck," Fur Foot replies.

"Yeah," Sun replies.

Then he asks, "But you have great friends?"

"I do," Sun answers.

"Then that is the way for you to keeping going, knowing how much your friends mean to you. Knowing how much they miss you. And to have hope that you can keep going until you get to them," Fur Root says.

Then he says, "Now listen here."

Fur Root:

Sunny, get your chin up.

Things could be worst.

You could have your feet stuck down in the Earth.

But I don't see no roots growing from your toes.

Just two very little feet.

And they're revving, revving, revving to go!

Fur Root opens the car has reach the fork on the track. Sun, Fur Foot and the gang get out of the train car.

Bronze, Elf Cup, Tiny, and Beanie:

Take the first step.

Fur Root:

And soon you will see.

Bronze, Elf Cup, Tiny, and Beanie:

(soon you'll see)

All:

Just how brave your heart could be.

Look on up, to the sky.

Take that first step.

And kiss your fears goodbye.

Bronze pull the switch, switching the track, and Pete moves the train to the left fork of the track. They all continue to sing as the train move along the track.

Fur Root shows Sun the track on the right, "This track will lead you to Somnambula. Keep going down that track, and you will reach your destination."

Sun smiles to see her destination and know that she still has a chance to get back home.

Fur Root:

Destiny is calling.

So listen up please.

And you could feel the rhythm down deep in your knees.

One foot, then the other.

Your journey has begun.

Sunny, believe it

You're ready, ready, ready to run.

Bronze, Elf Cup, Tiny, and Beanie:

(Take the first step)

Fur Root:

And soon you will see.

Bronze, Elf Cup, Tiny, and Beanie:

(Soon you'll see)

All:

Just how brave your heart can be.

Look on up, to the sky.

Sun and the band sing as they dance and play some of their instruments. They then jump and they all pretend to walk.

All:

Take that first step.

And kiss your fears goodbye.

Fur Root and the others continue to sing, as sun begin to walk along the right fork of the track.

Bronze, Elf Cup, Tiny, and Beanie:

(Soon you'll see how brave your heart can be)

(Look on up, to the sky)

(Take that first step and kiss your fears goodbye)

The band sings as they march into the car, and see Sun is continue to walk down the path.

All:

Take the first step, and soon you will see

Just how brave your heart can be.

Look on up, to the sky

Take that first step

Fur Root:

Sunny we believe in you…

The band go into the car, and closes the door as they continue to sing. Pete start the engine and go along the left track to their destination.

Sun continues to walk along the right train track with a smile on her face. She feels that she has the courage to keep going to Somnambula. The hope that she and her friends and family will see each other again. She is full of courage, friendship, and hope because she feels that her friends will be able to find her. As she walks the trail, she doesn't know that the necklace of Sonnambula is beginning to show a low glow.

At the city airport, the main ten and two pets are waiting to get on the plan. They check the map to see that is indeed going to the City of Somnambula. They manage to switch the gems and coins for money, and get the tickets to the airport close to their destination. As they walk on the plane, they all think about Sun, and hope they are okay.

For a minute, Twilight assumes, she sees Ms. Yearling on the same plane line as they do. She then begin to think about what Applejack has said about her not being honest about something, but wants to think more about Sun's safety. They girls show their tickets, and the pets in pet carrier, and they enter the plane. Sometime later, the plane has taken off, and flying out of Canterlot City to Somnambula, hoping to find their special friend.

Take the First Step from Elmo in Grouchland


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Daughter of Somnambula

Still traveling through the desert on the track, Sun continues to walk as the bright yellow begins to rise up in the sky. It feels that she's been walking for a long time, and wonders how long it will be until she reach the city.

Sun sighs, and says to herself, "I wonder if I'm ever going to get to the city? I wonder if I'll be able to see her friends again?"

Sun continues to walk as she looks around. To Sun, getting to the city is going to take a lifetime to get to. Until she feels something strange with the track. Sun looks down to her feet to see a concrete road interesting the track.

"A road?" Sun questions.

Seeing the road, Sun realizes what it means, "When there's a road… then I must be close to the city!"

Sun looks ahead to see the city of Somnambula close to her. Unable to wait any longer, Sun begins to run to the city with her heart beating and with a smile on her face. Still following the track, and within another half hour, Sun is able to see the train station to Somnambula.

Sun sees that the train station has a few trains at the station. The people are either wearing hoods, sachets with their dresses, skirts, and other appropriate clothes the locals are wearing in the desert.

Sun looks around as she says, "Wow! People around here wears differently than what people wear at Canterlot City. I wonder what designs Rarity would make if she sees this?"

As Sun looks around, she starts to hear muttering sounds, and people either stare at her or whisper to each other. Sun is looking kind of confused to why the people are staring at her so strangely.

"Wonder why everyone is looking at me like that?" Sun quietly asks herself.

"Wow! You look just like Somnambula," A young girl's voice replies.

Sun looks down to see three young boys and two young girls look at Sun with sparkles in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

Sun nervously asks, "Uh, can I help you?"

"Are you really Somnambula?" The girl with pink hair with glasses asks.

Sun giggles in reply, "No. I'm just a girl wearing a costume. I was… at a little event, but ended up coming here."

Sun then removes her wig to show them her crimson red and gold yellow hair. The kids gasp to see Sun's real hear.

"See it's a wig," Sun replies.

Sun then notices the kids continue to stare at her looking astonished.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Sun asks.

The kids smile and squeals, "You look just like the Daughter of Somnambula!"

"Huh?" Sun questions looking confused.

Before Sun can reply, a woman's voice calls out, "Kids!"

Sun and the others look to see a woman calling out to them. She has cream like skin, wears glasses over her light red eyes. She wears a orange hood covering her light brown hair, and wears a ivory shirt, and orange skirt, and brown shoes. She is holding a bag.

The woman comes over, and says, "Kids, I told you not to run off like that. You could get lost or in trouble.

The boy with blue hair, wearing a red and white hairband says, "But mom we were looking at this girl here."

"Yeah. She looks exactly like the Daughter of Somnambula," The girls with the glasses says.

The woman looks at Sun, and is surprised by her appearance.

The woman smiles, and says, "You're right. She looks exactly like her. And she look very pretty too."

"Um, thanks," Sun nervously replies.

Then the woman says, "I'm sorry that the kids bothered you. My name is Sand Wind."

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Sun," Sun replies.

"It's very nice to meet you. Again, I'm sorry about the children bothering you," Sand Wind replies.

Sun shakes her head, "It's no trouble at all. I just got caught unguard about what they're saying about me."

Then Sun asks, "But why do they say I look exactly like the Daughter of Somnambula."

"Well, I guess it's because you have the same teal eyes, red and yellow hair, and amber like skin. I guess the children are amazed to see how much you look like the Daughter of our town's heroine," Sand Wind explains.

"Do I really look like her?" Sun asks.

"You do. The children and I are heading to the museum for a field trip. Why don't you come along with us?" Sand Wind asks.

"Are you sure?" Sun asks.

The kids surround Sun and waning her to come with them.

Sand Wind giggles, "I'm sure, and it seems the kids want you to come with us too."

Sun laughs, and says, "Sure."

Sun then follows Sand Wind and the children from the train station, and are heading to the museum of the town. However, many people can't stop staring or whispering about her. Sun wonders if she really looks like Somanbula's daughter. She then thinks if Sand Wind can help her after the museum trip.

At the airport a town away from their destination, Twilight and the girls are able to make it after being on the plane for hours now. In fact, in their case, it has been hoarse. They've been on the plane since morning. Right now, they are waiting to find themselves a ride.

Aria groans in exhaustion, "This was the worst plane ride ever."

"I don't know I want to fly on one if we're mostly going to be sitting and sleeping for a long time," Sonata complaints.

"Sounds to me that flying on your own, is different then being in a flying machine," Applejack bluntly says.

"You have no idea," Aria replies.

Rainbow sighs in annoyance, "Just be glad we made it at all. Otherwise, we'll still be stuck at Canterlot City."

"Girls, we have no time to ague. Now that we're at the airport, we need to find a way to get to Somnambula from here. It's not going to be easy, "Twilight says.

"Especially since there's so many people here," Falling Star adds.

Rarity puts her hand on her forehead, dramatically asks, "Whatever shall we do?!"

Rarity then firmly look at her friends. Then begin to walk ahead of the girls. Rarity lead them to a car rental area. There she begins to work on her… special charms.

Rarity walks up to the man in charge of the rental, "Excuse me sir, but I was hoping you can help me and my friend with something. You see, my friends and I are on a crucial mission, and we need to rent a car."

Rarity then flip her hair to the front in back with a sweet smile, "Mind if we can rent a van big enough to fit me and my friends."

"Um, well, sure," The man nervously replies, and seem to be flattered by Rarity's charm.

The man rush away with blushes coming from his cheeks. He then drive a silver van over to them. Twilight and the others are quite surprised about Rarity's effort of charming the car rental owner.

Adagio smirk, "Have to say, you sure know how to charm someone."

"Thank you darling," Rarity says, taking the complement.

After paying the man, the girls get in the car and Applejack begins to drive the car to their destination. Twilight pulls out the map to see where Sun is now while Falling Star pulls out the other map showing which way then need to go.

Twilight looks at the map to see Sun's symbol is at the city, "It looks like Sun made it to the city."

"And soon, we will too," Rainbow adds.

"And then once we find Sun, we'll throw a 'We Found and Rescue Sun Part!'" Pinkie cheers.

"I'll just ignore that," Aria says, rolling her eyes.

"How long do will it take till we're there?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well, according to the navigation system on my phone, it will take another two to three hours before we get there," Falling Star answers, looking on her phone.

"That will take forever!" Sonata whines.

Then Pinkie suggests, "How about we past the time with a game of I Spy?"

Everyone but Sonata groan in reply. In fact, Sonata is holding a big smile on her face.

Pinkie starts the game, "Alright, I spy with my little eyes, I saw something puffy and orange… Can you guess?... It's Adagio's hair."

Adagio narrows her eyes, and says in a calm tone, "No comment."

Pinkie continues to play the game while Applejack drives the car to where they need to go.

At the museum, Sun, Sand Wind, and the children she is watching are exploring the museum about their town's history. Sun is amazed to see the ancient history about the city, and about Somnambula. However, it's kind of hard for her not to notice people still whispering and staring at her.

Sand Wind tells the kids, "Alright children, remember to stay close while we look at the exhibits."

"Okay," The kids reply.

Sun and the children follow Sand Wind around the museum. They can see all kind of artifacts, writing, and other kind of ancient items. Sun looks around to see the many artifacts from the past. Suddenly, Sun stops to see something shocking.

Sun looks to see a drawing on the wall of the exhibit. One of them is a woman who has a peach like skin, short dark cerulean hair with moderate opal highlights, that is covered by a white cloth, and wearing a gold tiara with a crescent moon on to. She is wearing a white dress covered in a clear satan satch and skirt, and a gold belt, a gold necklace an ankle bracelet, and sandals. She is wearing dark cerulean eye shadow and a bit of blush on her cheeks. Sun suspects that's Somnambula.

The one next to the man must be Prince Hisan. He has moderate cobalt blue skin, long moderate and light vermillion hair that stands, and moderate harlequin eyes. He is wearing a light transparent cloak with a blue dress under it, with sandals, a gold necklace, and a bracelet on his hoof. He also wearing a gold point chin on his chin. A cobra like crown with a light teal color color cover his hair.

The last person is what catches Sun's attention. The last one is a young girl. She has an amber like skin, crimson red and gold yellow color hair, and teal eyes. She is wearing a light orange dress with a light yellow cloak over it. She is also wearing a gold tiara with a sun on it, and a gold necklace.

Sun is stunned to see the young girl looks like her. She starts to see why everyone are staring at her strangely.

"She looks… just like me," Sun says in shock.

Sand Wind giggles, "She really does. You two look almost like twins. Other than the cloth differences, the resemblance is remarkable."

"She sure does," an elderly man's voice agrees.

The others turn around to see a man in old age. He has a moderate orange like skin, red orange and light orange short hair with matching goatee, and light blue eyes. He is wearing a red orange shirt with a bright orange headband, and red pants with brown shoes. His is holding a bag full of fruit.

"Hello, Apple Merchant, how are you doing?" Sand Wind asks with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. I just happen to hear your conversation along with rumors going around that a girl who look like Sun Goddess the daughter of Sonnambula is around town," Apple Merchant answers with a smile.

He laughs, and says, "Guess the rumors are true."

"I guess that explains what people have been staring and whispering to each other. I'm Sun," Sun replies

"Please to meet you. Glad to see you are enjoying the museum," Apple Merchant says.

"Yeah. There's so much ancient artifacts here about your city," Sun says.

"Yes, and there are more about our town. If only we hadn't face any difficulties," Apple Merchant says as he begins to show a sad expression.

"What kind of difficulties?" Sun asks, looking curious.

"Oh it's nothing for you to worry about. There's just been some damages and theft lately," Sand Wind explains.

Sun eyes widen, asks in concern and shock, "What?! What happened?"

"Well the few of the stands in the market place was destroyed. The statue of Somnambula was broken to pieces, many of glowpazs have been stolen. And the necklace of Somnambula has been stolen," Apple Merchant explains.

Sun is in shock to hear what has happened here. What really shocked her is to hear that Somnambula's glowpaz necklace has been stolen. The one she is wearing on her neck.

Sun asks, "Does the police have any leads?"

"Well we don't have leads on the necklace and the glowpaz, but we believed that it's the same people who destroyed the statue and marketplace a few weeks ago," Apple Merchant answers.

"And who would that be?" Sun asks.

"There was a woman who stayed here and this left a week ago. I believe her name was… Daring Do," Sand Wind answers.

"Daring Do?!" Sun questions in shock.

The two adults nod their heads in reply.

Still shocked Sun manages to asks, "This is a joke right? She's a fictional character in a book."

The two adults look at Sun with confused looks on their faces.

"I'm afraid I don't follow. Here's a picture of her on the news paper," Apple Merchant says, looking confused. He the passes a newspaper to Sun.

Sun takes the paper and reads the paper. She is shocked on reading what it says, and what she sees. According to the articles, this Daring Do person end up wrecking the marketplace, and caused a stampede of animals, and end up causing the statue to break into pieces. What's more is to see the woman Daring Do looks like. However, even though the robberies appears on the paper, nothing is confirm that Daring Do is responsible.

"She looks just like… A.K Yearling?" Sun says in her thoughts.

Sun looks at the others, and says, "Gosh… I… I had no idea this happened. Still, even though you raise a possibility, it's not enough to confirm that Daring Do commuted the robberies."

"I know, but it seems likely," Sand Wind says.

"What about the damages? Were you able to talk to her about it?" Sun asks.

"I'm afraid not. She lift sometime after the incidents," Apple Merchant says.

Sun begins to think as she says to herself, "That is strange."

In her thoughts, Sun says, "Something strange is going on here. First I was abducted by someone claiming to be Dr. Caballeron, and said about me having Somnambula's necklace. Then the newspaper said that Daring Do caused damage here, and left. I'm starting to think these Daring Do books are more than just stories and films."

Sun's thoughts has been cut when Sand Wind says, "Sun…"

Sun turns to see Sand Wind with the children.

"We're going out for lunch. Would you like to come?" Sand Wind asks.

"Um sure. But… mind if I change first," Sun nervously answers.

As Sun and Sand Wind are talking, person wearing a brown cloak covering his face is looking at them from a distance. Hearing the conversation, the man can see that Sun knows what has been going on, but isn't worried about it. He thinks that Sun is only a young girl, and won't be in the way. But he needs to wait, because he needs her and the necklace to get to where he is seeking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Strange Discussion

Sometime later after changing her clothes, Sun accompany Sand Wind, and the children to the cafe, having some lunch. Sadly, Sun doesn't have any money so she can't get herself anything to eat. Instead, she decides to simply sit down on the chair as she wait for the others.

Just then Sun looks to see many people gathering around the center of the room. The one in the middle of the crowd, is wearing a large brown cloak, and a hood covering most of his face. The only thing that is visible is his chin that has a five o clock shadow.

The man loudly says, "Daring Do ruined our town and stole our precious glowpaz! We need to make sure that if she turns up again, there will be consequences! Everypony who's with me, meet at the statue tomorrow!"

Hearing the announcement from the man, Sun begins to make a disapproving look on her face. He may be speaking for the citizens' anger, but might not solve the problem.

Sun turns her head to see Sand Wind and the kids coming back.

Sand Wind asks, "Sun, aren't you going to get something to eat?"

"It's only… I'm not very hungry," Sun answers, but that's lie.

"That's alright," Sand Wind says.

She and the children take their seats on the table and start eating their lunch. Seeing the food is making Sun hungry, but decides to resist the growl of her stomach.

Trying to distract herself, Sun asks, "So Sand Wind, who is that man over there?"

Sand Wind look to see the man talking to the people, and says, "Well, I don't really know. He showed up some ago and he said that he wanted to help us with our problem."

"I don't know about what he says is consider helping. I mean, you all have the right to be upset after the property damage, but is putting up the protest really necessary," Sun explains, looking concern.

"I don't really know, but I can understand why you think that," Sand Wind says.

"Plus, I'm not entirely sure of what he says is true or lot, but… I really think Daring Do is a good person," Sun calmly replies.

"Why? And how you know that? You read all the damages she caused, and about the robberies." Sand Wind asks, looking confused.

"Honestly, I don't really know. But what I do know is that I need to have hope that Daring Do must have a reason to do what she did, we just need to know what that is," Sun answers.

"I guess you're right. We don't actually know why. But that man keep telling us that she's up to no good," Sand Wind says.

Sun looks at the man, and wonders, "I wonder what is his connection to Daring Do is?"

Sun is rather concern and wonder what the man's connection with Daring Do. She thinks it will be a good idea to find out tomorrow. She believes that if she can find out the man's problem with Daring Do is, then maybe she can help make it better.

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others are able to reach the city, but they are stuck in a traffic jam. They still look around to see Sun is around their area or not. Twilight looks at the map to see that Sun is somewhere close by, but for some reason, the magic of the map is not looking clear anymore.

"I wonder what's up with the map?" Sonata asks.

"I don't know. Maybe the magic is starting to wear off or something," Twilight answers.

"But we can't stop looking. Sun has to be here. I just know it," Falling Star worriedly says.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Adagio reassures.

"Even if we have to turn this town upside down," Rainbow adds.

Rarity suggests, "Maybe we should park and say at a hotel or a motel or something where we can rest and come up with a plan."

"I agree," Applejack replies.

Pinkie points out, "And there's one right now."

The girls look to see that there is a hotel up ahead, but they need to be careful due to the traffic jam. Rarity cautiously drives while dodging the traffic. Luckily, they reach the hotel and go inside. Rarity and Adagio take care of getting a large room to fit themselves and the girls, while the others get their bags on to a luggage car.

After that is taken care off, the girls stay in a suit that is enough for all of them to fit in. They soon get back to work on finding their beloved friend.

"So how are we going to find Sun in the city if the map is going on the fritz?" Rainbow asks.

"We can't just give up. We need to get her back," Pinkie adds.

Aria suggests, "Maybe we can ask the manager if she knows anything."

"That's a good idea. And then maybe we can ask some of the people around here if they know anything," Fluttershy agrees.

Applejack looks out the window, and says, "We might as well. The sun is setting, and it will be dark soon."

"Yeah. We'll ask around the hotel and we'll search around the city in the morning," Aria agrees.

After having their plan work out, the girls ask around the hotel if they have seen Sun around the city. However, many of the people they asked haven't seen her. Just then, they ask Mrs. Trotsworth, the hotel owner to see if they have seen her.

Mrs. Trotsworth answers as she looks at Sun's picture, "You know, I believe I have seen a girl like her before."

"Really?! Where?! Where?!" Twilight franticly asks, hearing that they have a lead.

"Well, I remember seeing her at the cafe during the afternoon. She's very beautiful and very kind. I saw her with Sand Wind who is one of the caretakers of the Green Stone Orphanage downtown. In fact, I first became interested when I heard her being the exact resemblance to the daughter of Somnambula," Mrs. Trotsworth answers.

The girls become surprised to hear what the hotel owner has explain to them. What's .more, that Sun has been seen in the area, and have an idea who she has been with. They are very relief.

"We are so glad to hear that she is alright," Fluttershy says with a smile.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Mrs. Trotsworth asks.

Rainbow comes in and explains, "See we were at the Daring Do Convention in Canterlot City having fun and stuff, but our friend Sun was abducted during the dance held over there..."

"We traveled all the way here to get our friend back..." Twilight says.

"But from what you were saying, Sun must have escaped from her abductors," Applejack adds.

Then Rarity says, "Once we have an idea where Sun is, we came all the way here to find her and bring her back."

"We are so glad to hear that she's alright," Falling Star says.

Mrs. Trotsworth is shocked to hear what the main ten are saying about their friend being kidnapped. She find it astonishing to hear that the girls in front of her have come all this way to find her, and bring her back home.

Mrs. Trotsworth smiles, and says, "From what you say, it sounds like you loved your friend very much. I'm glad I am able to do you a great service. But what is this about A Daring Do Convention?"

"The Daring Do Convention is a event where people talk about a famous treasure hunter named Daring Do. She goes around the world looking for ancient treasures and save them as well as the citizens for villains and crooks who want to use the artifacts for evil or sell them to the highest bitter," Twilight explains.

"Yeah. Daring Do is awesome!" Rainbow shouts.

"And is willing to help those who needs help," Falling Star happily adds.

"Yeah. I guess when she didn't destroy property around here, she could have been awesome," Mrs. Trotsworth says, sounding a little sour.

The girls look a bit confused.

Sonata is the first to speak, "Uh, did you say…"

"Daring Do," Applejack adds.

"Destroy property around here," Rainbow adds.

"Yes," Mrs. Trotsworth answers, nodding her head.

Soon enough, the main ten begin laughing.

Rainbow speaks as she laughs, "Oh man… you crack me up... Daring Do destroy property!"

"Yeah… everyone knows that Daring Do is not real," Applejack adds, still laughing.

The girls continue to laugh to hear what the hotel owner says. Mrs. Trotsworth blink her eyes a few times, looking a bit confused to hear what they believe. Then again, the girls and Mrs. Trotsworth think differently.

Late in the evening at the Green Stone Orphanage, Sand Wind with some of the employees, and the children who are orphans, are doing some cleaning and cooking. Sun decides to help them too as much as she can. After the cleaning and cooking, everyone meet at the table so they can have some dinner. The children sits on one table with the headmaster of the orphanage while Sun, Sand Wind, and the other caretakers sit at another.

As they eat, Sand Wind asks, "So Sun, I've been meaning to ask you. What brings you to the city?"

Sun looks at Sand Wind as she stop eating. She is very concern about telling her and the others what has happened, but knows she can't hide it for long. Sun then explains to Sand Wind and the others the whole story. After hearing the story, everyone is shocked to hear what has happened to her, and feel very sorry for her.

"I… I have no idea that happened," Sand Wind worriedly replies.

"It's okay. And… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Sun says.

"That's alright. What is important that you were able to tell us now," Papa Copper says. He has blue skin, dark blue eyes, and white hair and beard. He also wears a white shirt, red pants, scarf and wrap on his head.

"But still, why did that man took you?" A woman name Ginger Snap asks. She has light brown skin, with tan like hair, and hazel eyes. She wears a white dress with a pink jacket, and has thick black glasses.

"Well…" Sun worriedly says, but stop and turns her head in concern.

"It's alright. You can tell us, and we can help you," Papa Copper reassures.

Sun takes a deep breath, and hold out the green gem necklace.

She then explains, "You see the man claims that I have the necklace of Somnambula, and said that it's a key to find the treasure at the pyramid belonging to Prince Hasin. At first I thought it was a kind of prank, but finding out that the necklace that has been stolen from here… I come to realize that the man might have been telling the truth. And that this necklace is the same necklace that was stolen from here."

The adults gasp and are stunned to hear more to Sun's story.

Papa Copper comes up to her, and politely asks, "May I see the necklace?"

"Of course," Sun calmly answers.

Sun takes off the necklace and hands it to Papa Copper. Papa then begin to examine the necklace with his magnifying glass. To his discover, he find out that the necklace is made of real gems and is nothing like costume jewelry.

"Well, I don't actually know how, but this is the Somnambula's necklace. I guess the thief found out you have it and tried to take you and the necklace," Papa Copper says.

"Where did you get it?" Sand Wind asks.

"By accident. It somehow got to the stand at the Daring Do Convention where I bought it. The man and his henchmen must have saw me bought it and tried to get it back," Sun says.

"But why take you if it's the necklace they're after?" Ginger Snap asks.

Well, um, you see, this man who calls himself Caballeron assumed that I was working with Daring Do, and was planning on holding me for ransom. He said that she wanted me in one piece that she wouldn't follow me till they find the treasure," Sun explains.

"How awful," Ginger Snap exclaims.

"Yes. It sounds like that man is up to no good," Sand Wind adds.

"Not to mention about him wanting to go to the pyramid. That place is supposed to be cursed," A young man's voice says.

Sun and the others turn their heads to see a man around his twenties. He has light green skin, and dark short blue hair, and bright yellow eyes. He is wearing a light blue shirt, and dark blue pants, and a simple blue scarf.

Sand Wind says, "Hi Aqua, what brings you here?"

"I just come by to see how you all are doing when I came across your conversation," Aqua says.

"Right. Sun this is Aqua Drop. Aqua, this is our new friend Sun," Sand Wind replies.

"Hello. So… what this about the pyramid being cursed?" Sun says, looking curious.

"Hi…" Aqua Drop says.

Then he explains, "To answer your question. Legend said that long ago, an evil snake came to the village and tried to have it destroyed and devore everyone living there. But Sonnambula, Hasin, and young princess Sun Goddess weren't having it. They saved her, and imprisoned the beast within a magical gem known as the Serpentine Stone. It was buried with Hasian within his cript and placed by a powerful spell by the royal sorcerer, and remain there for years. If anyone tried to take the gem, the monster will roam free once more. It said that Somambula's necklace was the key to open his script."

Sun begins to think, and says, "I wonder if that's what he meant that Somnambula's necklace unlocks the treasure. He must be trying to find the treasure and the gem."

"They don't stand a chance. The pyramids are set with deadly traps. You would have to be a fool to enter it," Papa Copper says.

Ginger Snap asks, "What do we do?"

"I think that tomorrow we take the necklace back to the museum, and we tell the police what happened to Sun. That way, they can help us contact her family," Papa Copper suggests.

"Are you sure? I… I don't want to be a burden or anything," Sun worriedly replies.

But Sand Wind says, "But Sun we want to help. You helped us with the cleaning, and helped me with the children. It's the least we can do."

"Yeah. Plus, I think the children really like you," Ginger Snap adds.

Sun blushes, and says, "Thank you."

Then Ginger Snap says, "Besides, after you singing to the children while cleaning and cooking, and hear one of your stories before that, I think they will really like to hear either one of them before bed."

"Sure," Sun replies.

In the room where the children are. They are all in their pajamas and laying in their beds with covers over them. Soon Sun begins to sing them all to sleep with her singing voice.

Sun:

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep

The children like to hear Sun singing. One by one, the children begin to fall asleep to Sun's song.

Sun:

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true

Soon the children have fallen asleep due to Sun's song. Sun leaves the room and goes inside the room across from their's. Sun then sits on the bed and looks at the star and moon. She wonders how the girls are doing, and wish there is a way to reach them. Sun then takes off her geode, her sun necklace, and Somnambula's necklace, and put them on the desk next to the bed. She then slowly falls asleep, and rest until tomorrow.

In the hotel room that very night, Twilight and the others are sleeping in the hotel. Well, all except Twilight. She continues to stare at the window and wonder if Sun is doing fine. She knows that Sun has escaped and find some help, but wish they can find her very soon.

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes from Cinderella


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Somnambula's Hopeful Story

The next day, Sun, Sand Wind and the other caretakers, and the orphans are having some breakfast. Many of the people in the orphanage like having Sun around because of her kind heart. As they eat, they are discussing on what they need to do today.

"So I understand that you have a few things to do?" The headmaster of the orphanage, Cynder says.

Cynder's around his fifties, and has veredian skin, glowing light yellow hair and a mustache, blue eyes. He is wearing a white shirt, with dark gray pants, he is also wearing a small red hat on his heat.

Sun nods her head, and says, "Yes. I want to check out what is happening at Somnambula's statue to talk to that man. Then we're going to the museum to talk to them about the necklace. Finally, we're going to the police station and see if they can help me get back home."

"But not to worry, Papa Copper and I will come with her," Sand Wind replies.

"Thanks, but I don't want to take up your time," Sun says.

"Not to worry, we're going to help you explain everything to what happen. And see if the police can help you with your troubles," Papa Copper says.

Sun smiles, and says, "Thanks you."

Around the same time at the hotel, Twilight and the girls are dressed and eaten breakfast. Of course, some of them are making sure they're prepared.

"Do you think we have everything?" Rarity asks.

"Well, we bought some water bottles, sandwiches, and snacks from the store downstairs. We also got maps of the area, our phones charged, and everything we need for our search," Applejack says.

Adagio asks, "So we know who is with who and where we're searching?"

"Right. Falling Star, Spike, Fluttershy, and I will look around the northern part of town," Twilight says.

"Pinkie, Nina and I are searching at the east where the statue of Somnambula is at," Rainbow says.

"Right," Nina replies.

"My sisters and I will cover the west part of down where around the bazaars," Aria says.

"Applejack, and I will look at the south part of town," Rarity replies.

"And we all have our supplies and our phone is charged," Fluttershy says.

Twilight declares, "Alright girls, we know that Sun is somewhere in the city, and we know she is with few of the locals. Let's find our friend."

"Yeah! Everyone in the room cheer.

After having breakfast at the orphanage, Sun, Sand Wind, and Papa Copper exit the building.

Sun asks, "So which way is to the statue?"

"The statue should be this way," Sand Wind says pointing to the direction.

"Well then, let's be on our way," Papa Copper says.

Sun, Sand Wind, and Papa Copper begin to go down the road to see the people who will be gathering at the statue today.

Finally after a an hour of walking, they finally reach the statue of Sonnambula that is crumble into pieces. Sun is shocked to see the damage that has been done to the statue. It seems that the man wearing the brown cloak is beginning talking to the people who has gather today. Just then, Sun recognised not one, but three people in the crowd. She sees Aqua Drop and Apple Merchant among the crowd. However, at the farth part of the crowd, she can see A.K Yearling here, and is looking very sad.

"I wonder what Ms. Yearling is going here? And… why is she looking so sad?" Sun asks herself.

Sun's thoughts is cut off when she hears Sand Wind call out, "Aqua, Apple, over here."

The two men turn around to see her, Sun and Papa with them.

"Ah, Papa Copper, Sand Wind, what a nice surprise," Apple Merchant says with a smile.

"And I see Sun is here with you," Aqua replies.

Sun turns to Aqua, and says, "Hi Aqua, is nice to see you here."

"It's nice to see you here too, but I thought you were going to take care of your troubles," Aqua says.

"Yeah. But I wanted to see if I can help with your Daring Do trouble," Sun answers.

"That's nice, but I don't think you can help us with this problem. But it's nice that you decided to put our problem first before yours," Aqua says.

Confused, Apple Merchant asks, "What sort of problem? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Actually, I am in trouble. And I'm worried that I'm still in trouble," Sun answers with a sad mood.

Sand Wind can see Sun is still sad about what has become of her, and decides to explain, "You see, Sun was actually from Canterlot City and was abducted recently, and manage to escaped her capture."

"Really?" Apple Merchant asks in shock.

"I'm afraid so," sun answers.

Then Papa Copper adds, "What's more, Sun ended up having possession of Somnambula's neck, and it's possible that the men might have stole it. From Sun's testimony, we believed the men were after the treasure inside."

"Those men wouldn't dare. It's a long standing rule of our town that no one is allowed to enter the pyramid. There are dangerous traps inside," Apple Merchant says.

Sun nods her head, "Yes. Aqua told us about the pyramid being dangerous and that an ancient evil was sealed within it."

"That is correct," Apple Merchant says.

"That's okay. I know that I'll be able to get back home or that my friends will find me. You could say that I'm never going to lose faith and hope in them," Sun says.

Apple Merchant smiles, and says, "Sounds to me like you really care for them."

"Yes. They mean more to me than anything," Sun says showing a sad smile on her face.

"You know, you kind of remind me of Sonambula in a way. She care for her friends and the over villagers, and she never gave up hope," Apple Merchant complements.

"Thanks," Sun replies.

Then she asks, "You know, I remember reading about her being the wife of Hasin, and rule along with him, but I don't really know how she became a legend."

"Maybe you can tell her the story?" Sand Wind suggests.

Apple Merchant chuckles, and says, "I be dilated to."

Then he narrates, "A long time ago, this village fell prey to an evil Sphinx who demanded most of their crops."

Flashing back centuries ago, giant purple cat with wings. The monster is wearing a two different shade purple headdress with a gold crown, a light purple band on one leg, and a gold on the other, and wears a gold and dark purple necklace. Terrazign the old village.

"Like her fellow villagers, Somnambula didn't have much, but she used what she had to keep others from giving up hope." Apple Merchant narrates.

Then shows of an old woman who doesn't have enough to buy bread. Somnambula decides to give up her pearl necklace, and buy bread for the old woman.

Just then the prince along with his guards arrive who have seen the good deed Somnambula has performed.

Apple Merchant narrates, "The son of the Pharaoh, Prince Hisan, was so moved by her compassion that he decreed nopony would go hungry again."

After Prince Hisan declares to the people, he goes with his father and guards to confront the beast.

"But when Hisan stood up to the Sphinx, the beast captured him, telling the Pharaoh the only way to get Hisan back was to solve her riddle," Apple Merchant adds.

The monster grabs the prince takes him to the pyramid where he monster of holding him captive.

"Nobody would volunteer to save the prince. Nobody except Somnambula," Apple Merchant adds.

During the story, the citizens were scared, and not willing to save Prince Hisan. Sonambula steps in, and decides to go.

She then runs across the desert to the pyramid where the beast is in. After running through the halls she come across the Sphinx waiting patiently

Apple Merchant narrates, "The Sphinx gave her the riddle,"

"I shine brightest in the dark. I am there but cannot be seen. To have me costs you nothing. To be without me costs you everything," The Sphinx says, giving her the riddle.

"As Somnambula thought of the hardship she and her fellow villagers had experienced, she instantly knew the answer," Apple Merchant continues.

"Hope!" Somnambula shouts.

"The Sphinx was so enraged, it seemed she might still refuse to release the prince, so Somnambula asked her for one more challenge. But if she accomplished it, the Sphinx would leave from the kingdom forever," Apple Merchant says.

There it shows the Sphinx is outrage to hear the woman solve his riddle. Somnambulism announces that she will take another test and make the sphinx a kind of bet.

"The Sphinx quickly agreed, asking only that Somnambula walk to the prince across a deep chasm... blindfolded!" Apple Merchant says.

The Sphinx show Sonambula her challenge. She sees the prince is tied at a pillar across the bridge and over green glowing slime. He then put a blindfold over her eyes so she can't see.

"Further, the Sphinx had Somambula's arms tied behind her back," Apple Merchant says.

The Sphinx has ropes on Somnambula's hand and are at her back. The beast evilly laughs, and pushes the young woman towards the bridge.

"But Somnambula never lost hope! She knew she'd need to make a leap of faith to save the prince," Apple Merchant says.

Somnambula grows weary about unable to use her eyes, and her arms to get across, and she wonders about taking that first step. But she never gives up, so she jumps on to the bridge, and tries to listen to the Prince's voice.

Then Apple Merchant says, "Guided by the sound of the prince's voice... she easily made it across."

The prince calls out to Somnambula as he sees her crossing the bridge. Soon enough, she is able to reach the other side where the prince is. The sphinx roars in outrage, and flies out of the pyramid, never to return.

Once Somnambula is able to get the rops off of her wrists. She unties the ropes that keep Hisan in place, and the prince takes off the blindfold. The two then give each other a hug, glad to see each other. Then then look up to see the hole that the Sphinx flees.

After that, Sonnambula and Hisan are back with the pharaoh and his guards.

"The Pharaoh asked how Somnambula prevailed, and she explained that she had always hoped she could make things better for her people and that hope had carried her through," Apple Merchant adds.

Somnambula explain on how she is able to succeed and save the prince,

"The Prince replaced the pearls Somnambula gave up with a string of glowpaz," Apple Merchant says.

Prince Hisan gives Sonnambula a glowpaz necklace, and places it on her neck.

"And around her neck, they glowed bright enough to light the entire kingdom," Apple Merchant adds.

Soon Somanbula's necklace begins to glow so bright that the whole kingdom is seeing it.

"Forever after, glowpaz became our symbol of hope," Apple Merchant says, finishing the story.

Sun smiles, and says, "That is a very nice story. And I can understand why Somnambula's necklace, and the glowpaz mean a lot to you."

"Yes. So you can understand why we were upset when they were stolen," Sand Wind says.

"I think I do, but I still like to try and help you. After how nice you are to me it's the least I can do," Sun says.

Sun walks past the crowd to see if she can talk to the man at front of the statue. Once she reaches the front she can see the man is talking to the citizens.

The man announces, "Here it is! The remains of your– I mean, our Somnambula statue! Now that Daring Do has destroyed it, tell me, where will we hang our glowpaz?"

The people talk about how upset they are for what Daring Do has done, and they believed that she is the one who has stillen the necklace and glowpaz.

Sun raises her hand, and questions, "Excuse me?"

The man looks down to see Sun looking up at him. The citizen look confused and whispers among themselves. In fact, they are also talking about Sun being the resemblance of Somnambula's daughter.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" The man asks.

"I think the real question is what can I do for you? What did Daring Do do to you that have you upset with her?" Sun clarifies.

"And why would you like to know?" The man questions.

"Well, maybe if I can understand your problem, then I can help you and the others with your conflict with Daring Do," Sun answers.

Everyone talk among themselves again to hear what Sun is planning.

The man calmly says, "I'm afraid we do not require your help. We're doing fine on your own."

"Really? Because from the looks of it, you all don't seem to be solving the real problem. You do have the right to be upset with her for destroying the statue and other property, but staying mad at her isn't the answer," Sun explains.

"Let's not forget about the glowpaz. She left sometime after the wreckage, and the glowpaz and Somanbula's necklace is gone," The man says.

"Yes. I was told on why the necklace and glowpaz is so important. But, just because Daring Do caused damage doesn't mean she was responsible for the robbery. To be honest, I don't think Daring Do is responsible for the robberies at all," Sun replies.

Everyone becomes shocked to hear what Sun says.

The man asks, "Why do you believed she didn't do it? Why are you defending her? And why do you want to help us with it?"

"Because, I simply have hope for her to doing good and not bad. I may not know her personally, but I was able to know her in a way that shows her not being a villian. I'm never going to give up hope that she was only trying to protect people and ancient artifacts," Sun says to the man.

She then face to the people, and says, "You see, I don't believe Daring Do meant to do what she did. I believe she was really trying to help protect your treasure from those who wanted to steal it. I think Daring Do just need to know that even though she is trying to help, she still responsible for the actions and need to fix the mess she caused. But staying angry and doing protests isn't going to fix the real problem. You all don't have to believe me or anything, but I want to think on how Daring Do will feel if she isn't who you think she is because I think she will listen to your voices if you explain it to her."

Everyone is shocked to hear what Sun has says to them. Even Papa Copper and the others are amazed to hear Sun's speech. At the far back of the crowd, can't help but shed tears at Sun's speech. Soon everyone begin to depart as they talk among themselves.

Sand Wind comes over, and says, "Sun, what your saying is… amazing."

"Yeah. You really have faith in Daring Do even though you don't fully know her and standing up to everyone here," Aqua says.

"Thanks, but I was just saying what I believe," Sun replies.

"Still, you sure your word really touch us," Apple Merchant says.

"I agree," Papa Copper says.

Sun turns around to see that the man is gone. She looks around to see the man walking down an alley.

Sun turns to the others, and says, "Can you excuse me guys? I need to take care of something."

"Sure," Aqua replies.

Sun begins to run after the man, and try to get her answer.

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Pinkie are looking at the east side of town, and are reaching the statue. They are surprised to see the statue crumble to the ground.

"What happened here?" Rainbow asks.

"Yeah. It looks like it got hit by a wrecking ball," Pinkie says.

Pinkie notices some people, and says, "Let's go ask them to see if they see her."

Rainbow and Pinkie come up to the group of four.

"Excuse me, mister," Rainbow replies.

The man turns around to reveal Papa Copper, who is with three more. Sand Wind, Apple Merchant, and Aqua Drop.

"Hello young lady, what can we do for you?" Papa asks.

"We're trying to find our friend. She has amber like skin, red and yellow hair, and tell like eyes," Pinkie says.

Rainbow shows the picture, "She looks like this."

The fouradumts take a look at the picture, and are surprised.

Sand Wind smiles, and says, "I get it, you must be Sun's friends."

The two girls become surprised to hear it.

"You saw her?!" Pinkie exclaims.

"Do you know where she is?" Rainbow asks.

"Yes. She went down the alley to talk to the man about his problem with Daring Do. Plus we were going to museum after that," Sand Wind says, showing the girls the way.

"Thanks," Rainbow says.

Then the girls run off to find their friend.

Sun continues to follow the man until she find him.

Sun calls out, "Mister! Sir! Wait!"

The man turns to see Sun is running towards her. What's more, she is still wearing Somnambula's necklace.

The man says, "Yes."

"Um, sir, you still haven't answer my question. What did Daring Do do to get you upset with her, and to cause this whole protest you are trying to create?" Sun asks.

"Only… everything! The man answers, taking off his cloak to reveal his true face.

Sun gaps and exclaims, "Doctor Caballeron!"

"Yes, Sun. When I heard rumors about a girl resembling Somambula's daughter, I saw her portat to reveal your face. I knew that you had to arrive to the city," Caballeron says.

Caballeron laughs, and says, "I would never guess that you decided to come to me trying to help me, but not to worry, for you are going to help me."

"I'll never help you. You wanted to steal the treasure and the serpent stone," Sun sternly says.

Caballeron smirks, and says, "Somehow I knew you will say that."

Caballeron whistles loud, and Sun is stunned to find herself surrounded by his men.

In the alley, Rainbow and Pinkie are trying to find Sun. they are rather confused to have no see her.

Just then, they hear a loud screams, "Help!"

The girls become shocked to hear the voice.

Rainbow says, "That's Sun!"

Rainbow and Pinkie race to find Sun. From the screaming, Sun must be in trouble. They slowly look around the corner, and gasp to see what is happening. They see Sun getting tied up, gagged by the mouth, and is being dragged away by four men, with the fifth man leading the way.

Rainbow question, "Is that Doctor Caballeron?"

"And he has Sun," Pinkie worriedly says.

"We gotta help her, but we need help," Rainbow says.

"You say you need help," A woman's voice says.

The two girls turn around to see A.K Yearling who is in her Daring Do costume.

"Ms. Yearling, thank goodness you're here! Sun has been abducted by those men, and one of them look like Caballeron from your book," Rainbow explains.

"Actually, my books aren't entirely fact. That's man is Caballeron, and your friend is in big trouble," Mrs. Yearling says.

The girls gasp in shock.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asks.

"Well, for one; I am the real Daring Do, and that A.K Yearling is my pen name," Ms. Yearling explains.

The girls exclaim, "What?!"

"We don't have time to explain, your friend is endanger, and we need to go after them," Daring do explains.

Rainbow says to Pinkie, "Pinkie tell the others that we found Sun and she's in trouble. I'll go with DAring Do to get your friend back."

"Right," Pinkie says.

Pinkie runs over, and bring out her phone to call the and Daring Do run after Caballeron and his henchmen. Rainbow is on a mission now, knowing that her friends is in terrible trouble. She only hope she isn't too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rise of the Serpent

Miles from the city in a sandy desert, there is a large pyramid made entirely out of stone. The pyramid is a light tan color, and has a golden tip on the top. In the front there are stone guards, three on each side of the entrance. The entrance is open, and there is a green qatar car.

Inside the pyramid, the place is very dark, and there are hieroglyphics and other kind of drawings on the walls. Suddenly, a light begins to shine in the cave. The light is coming from the man with two scars on him holding a flashlight. Caballeron walks ahead to see the ancient tomb.

Caballeron turns his head around, and says, "Make sure she is secured this time! We can't have her escaping again!"

As Caballeron and his henchmen walk down the tomb, they still have Sun tied up. Sun arms are tied around her back, and the ropes are connected to the ropes around her wrist. She is unable to move her arms at all. She is at least glad the cloth is off of her mouth and able to walk by herself, but know she is unable to call for help and still walking against her will.

Sun looks around to see the ancient writing on the wall. She becomes a bit weary because of the story Aqua told her. Then again, this world is not that connected to magic, so she's not fully concern. But still, it will be bad if this serpent is a magical creature from Equestria. She wishes her friends are here, not just to see the tomb, but to save be there for her the most.

Her thoughts has been cut off, when she hears Caballeron saying, "I see you are being rather quiet right now."

Sun looks up to see Caballeron is facing her with a grin on his face.

"What do you expect? I'm not very happy being taken here against my will," Sun calmly replies.

"Yes. But you see, you're the one who has taken the necklace that we worked so hard to require," Caballeron says.

"So you were the ones who stole Somnambula's necklace from the museum and Daring Do stole it from you," Sun suspects.

"That's correct," Caballeron replies.

Then Sun says, "And I'm getting the feeling that you and your men were the ones who stole everyone's glowpaz, and you convinced them that the thief was Daring Do."

"Amazing that a young girl like you was able to figure all of this out," Caballeron says.

He then Sun's chin up to him, and says, "But sadly, you will be the one to help us get the treasure."

"I wouldn't dare take it. I was told it's forbidden to come here. There's a cursed gem with a monster inside, and there's traps in here." sun says.

"You think I would believe some silly little fairy tale," Caballeron remarks.

"If he goes to Equestria he would believe it," Sun says in her thoughts.

"And as for the traps, let's just say they aren't as dangerous what people believe so lets be on our way," Caballeron adds.

Sun continues to walk with her abductors, and worried about being down here. She just hope someone can help her soon.

Outside the tomb, Rainbow Dash and Daring Do have arrive at the scene. Of course, along the way, Daring Do has explain to Rainbow about the reason why Sun has been abducted, and the necklace she has.

Rainbow still has one question, "Why did you tell me and my friends about all this?"

"I just didn't want to put you al at risk with my work and being targeted. Usually I work along, and try my best to make sure that no innocent people get involve," Daring Do explains.

She sighs, and sadly says, "Of course, after what happened, it makes me wish I should have said something. I should have told her about the necklace, then Sun wouldn't be endanger."

"Well, I'm glad you are able to tell me this now. But right now, Caballeron has my friend, and me and the others want her back," Rainbow says.

"Seeing how you and your friends travelall the way here, I can see you are determined to save her," Daring replies.

Rainbow smiles, and says, "Thanks."

"But be careful, there might be some traps in there, so watch where you step," Daring warns.

"Got it," Rainbow replies.

Daring Do and Rainbow Dash begin to run inside to find Caballeron and rescue Sun. they know they need to be careful because tombs like this has traps and other obstacles that try to prevent them from getting to the chamber.

After going down the tomb, and somehow able to get through some darts, arrows, and other kinds of traps in one piece, they are able to reach the entrance to the pharaoh Hisan's chamber. At the front, there is a picture of the pharaoh Hisan, and Somnambula.

Confused, Sun asks, "So, how exactly are you going to get in?"

"Like I said earlier, Somnambula's necklace is key to open it," Caballeron answers.

"And how do you expect to find the key hole for it?" Sun asks, arching her eye brow.

"Who said about me opening it," Caballeron remarks.

Sun looks rather confused about that remarks. She then notices that the man wearing the fedora and sunglasses untying the rope that keeps her hands back, bus has the other ropes tied to her.

"Um, what's this about?" Sun asks.

"It's simple my dear, you will the one to open it," Caballeron answers.

"Huh?!" Sun reacts in shock.

At town, Pinkie has gather the girls at the broken statue, and explain to the girls about what is going on. Soon, Rainbow is talking to the others on her phone, and explain to what has happen.

Shocked, Twilight exclaims, "You're saying that Daring Do is a real person?!"

"And that Sun has been abducted because she has an ancient artifact," Falling Star adds in shock.

"And that Caballeron and his henchmen are real, and they're the ones who abducted her," Aria adds.

"That's right. Daring Do and Rainbow are heading to Hisan's pyramid right now to rescue her. We need to go there too," Pinkie says.

"You're right. Our friend is in trouble. In more trouble than we can imagine, "Rarity agrees.

"I'd say we go there," Applejack says.

"But how are we going to get there?" Sonata asks.

Just then a young man comes over, and asks, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The girls look to see the young man, that Pinkie recognize.

"Hey, you're that man who told us about our friend," Pinkie shouts.

"Yes. Were you able to find her?" the man, Aqua asks.

"Yes. but the problem is that Caballeron his kidnapped Sun and taking her to Hisan's pyramid, and Rainbow and Daring Do went after then!" Pinkie shouts in a panic.

Aqua's eyes widen in shock, "Wait?! What?!"

Quickly, Aqua takes the girls to the pyramid in a qatar car. The girls has explain to them what has happen, and what Pinkie has seen. Aqua explains to the girls about the pyramid and the danger it has.

"You mean the pyramid is forbidden to go there?" Fluttershy asks.

"That's right. The pyramid is forbidden because they want Somnambula and her family to rest in peace. Also there's traps in there, and an ancient gem containing an evil monster in Hisan's cript. Of course, it's a legend, but knew that it's disrespectful to go there," Aqua explains.

"Please, there's no way that place has a monster inside," Aqua says.

"Well, I can't say for sure. However last night, there were strange occurance last night. Many people saw it and worried about it being part of the curse," Aqua says.

The girls look confused.

Twilight asks, "What happened?"

"There were two strange light came to the a few weeks ago before the necklace was stolen. One of them is bright white and lands at the museum, the other one is dark green and made its' way towards the pyramid.. I don't know where those lights came from, but many of us think something supernatural is going on," Aqua explains.

The girls look at each other with concern looks, especially Falling Star.

Falling Star whispers to the girls, "Girls, do you think Aqua saw Equestrian Magic here?"

"It's possible," Fluttershy replies.

"But why would they come here of all places?" Sonata asks.

"And also, if they did come here, then what did the magic hit?" Adagio adds.

The girls begin to wonder what the magic hit.

In front of the chamber, Sun is being forced to open the chamber and is holding the necklace in her hand. Sun looks at the blocked entrance, and at the picture. She tries to look at the entrance to get in. She doesn't want to, but Caballeron and his henchmen are making it difficult for her.

Sun looks very careful, and notices something has catch her attention. She notice that on Somnambula's neck is a empty slot where the glowpaz necklace will be. Then she notices light is shining on it.

Sun says to herself, "I wonder?"

Sun lifts the necklace towards the light, and it's reflecting the glow onto the door. Just then, the door slowly lifts itself up, and an eerie wind begins to exist the room. Sun then puts the necklace back on her neck so she won't lose it. Soon Caballeron and his henchmen walk into the room with Sun still being taken inside. Sun is amazed to see so many artifacts, jewels, and all kind of treasures.

"Make sure you gather everything you can find," Caballeron instructs.

Sun becomes shocked to hear what Caballeron says. One of them is keeping an eye on Sun, while the rest take any artifact and treasure they can find. Sun feels helpless because, she is still tied down. Soon, they notice a sarcophagus well decorated in gold, silver, and jewels. The one wearing the fedora grabs a crowbar, and uses it to open the coffin. After getting the coffin open, Caballeron sees something inside, and takes it out.

"Finally, the serpentine stone," Caballeron says, in triumph holding the stone. The stone is a green color and it's about the size as two hands.

He then says, "And with Daring Do out of the way, I will be able to take all kind of ancient treasures, and no one will stop me."

Caballeron maniacally laughs in triumph.

But it interfered when someone shouts, "Not so fast, Caballeron!"

Caballeron stops laughing and turns to the front entrance, recognizing the front door.

"Daring Do!" Caballeron sneers.

There stands, Daring Do standing at the entrance. Sun smiles to see someone else is with her.

"Rainbow Dash! I knew you would come! I knew it!" Sun happily shouts.

"Don't worry Sun, we'll save you!" Rainbow replies.

Then Daring Do demands, "Listen Caballeron, I'm going to say this once! Drop the stone and the treasure, and never come back!"

"Yeah! And let go of my friend!" Rainbow adds in anger.

"Sorry, I have not obligation to obey those orders," Caballeron remarks.

"Huh? Rainbow questions.

"You see I have no interest of giving you the stone or any of this treasure, but I will give you your little friend. That is if you're willing to let us keep it," Caballeron says, holding the stone.

"What?!" Rainbow exclaims in anger.

"That's low even for you!" Daring shouts in anger.

"Well, if you care about her so much, then I'd suggests you follow my terms," Caballeron says.

Suddenly, the serpentine gem begins to glow a bright green color, and a magic force pushes itself out of Caballeron's grasp. Then Somnambula's necklace begin to glow and repel the two men holding her, and the rope becomes undone. The stone then float to Sun and begins to glow brighter along with the necklace.

Rainbow asks, "What… what is happening?"

"I don't have a clue," Daring answers.

Sun ends up holding the stone in her hands, and her eyes suddenly turns a bright green color. On the stone, glowing red eyes appear, and hissing sounds comes out of it. Suddenly, a green shadowy serpent exist the gem and swirls around Sun.

"Sun!" Rainbow exclaims as she runs towards her friend.

But the magic repels her. Rainbow looks to see the glowing green coils of the snake swirls around her. With a hiss and a open jaw, it dives into Sun who is paralyzed by the magic.

Outside the tomb, The car Aqua dives has reach the pyramid, and Aqua along with the girls exist the car.

"We got to get Sun out of there," Aria says.

"But we don't know our way around there," Pinkie says.

Just then Aqua looks at the caves, and says, "I think someone's coming out."

Everyone look at then entrance, and notice figures are coming towards them. Soon enough, they see Caballeron and his henchmen running out of the cave in a panic, and right past them.

"What's up with them?" Applejack asks.

"They look like they have seen a ghost," Aria adds.

Fluttershy looks at the entrance, and says, "I think I can see someone else."  
They all look to see the two more focused at the entrance. Soon, they see Rainbow Dash, and Daring Do exist the tomb.

"Rainbow!" the girls shockley shout.

Twilight comes up to her and asks, "What happened? Where's Sun?"

"I don't know. Something weird is going on," Rainbow answers.

"Weird how?" Sonata asks.

Suddenly a loud roar surrounds the area.

Sonata cluelessly says, "Oh, that kind of weird."

Suddenly, something else begins to exit the cave, and it's coming fast.

Daring Do shouts, "Get out of the way!"

Everyone begins to run away from the entrance. Suddenly, that something has exit the cave, and the strong force knock everyone on the ground. They all turn around to see a shocking sight. A giant green serpent with place diamonds on it's back, has risen.

Aqua shockley exclaim, "The serpent from the legend! It must have been reviewed."

Pinkie gasps, "And Sun is stuck on top!"

Everyone else gasp in shock to see what has happen. On top of the head, they can see that Sun's arms and legs are trapped on top of the snake's head. Her eyes are green, and looks like she is in a daze. Sun is in more trouble than she has ever been.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Green Light of Hope

The main ten, Aqua, and Daring Do are shocked to see the serpent from the legend has come to life. What's worse, Sun is attached to the snake's forehead. Sun's body is buried into the head tilts to hips, and Sun's arms are buried inside as well. The necklace continues to glow on her neck, and the Serpentine stone is on Sun's forehead.

"Wh-what happened to Sun?" Fluttershy scaredly asks.

"I don't know. That stone suddenly glow along with the necklace. It's like they're drawn to each other," Rainbow explains.

"It must have been the Serpentine Stone and Somnambula's glowpaz necklace that caused this. There must be Equestrian Magic all over it," Applejack concludes.

"What?" Daring questions in shock.

"Aqua told us that two different lights of magic came here before the necklace was stolen. One of them must have got to the necklace, and the other one on the stone," Twilight says.

Then Falling Star worriedly says, "And when they both are in one location, they must have combined."

"And Sun must have been possessed by this magic and can't break free," Aria says.

"We have to save her!" Pinkie screams.

Just then, the snake begin to dive right at the group.

"But first we need to move!" Daring shouts.

Everyone begin to run out of the way. The snake lands on the ground, and begins to slither away in top speed. When the gang get up, they look to see where the reptile is heading.

"It's heading towards the city," Adagio says.

"Come on, we need to stop that monster and rescue our friend," Rainbow declares.

Everyone nod their heads in reply. They know that Sun needs help, and fast.

In the City of Sonnambula, many people go along with their daily routine. Suddenly, the people look at something that is having them horrified. They can see the green serpent slithering right into the city. The snakes hit some buildings, and destroy some property, it looks like nothing is going to stop it. Everyone begin to scream and panic as they run away from the monster.

Still in a daze and stuck to the beast's head, Sun is fully unaware on what the snake is doing. The necklace and the stone continues to glow on Sun's head.

Aqua continues to drive the day, as Daring Do and the others are looking see the trouble the snake is causing.

Sonata worriedly asks, "We got to do something? That snake is going to hurt Sun id we don't."

"We'll think of something, but we need to be sure everyone gets to safety," Daring Do replies.

"There's must be a way to get through to Sun or at least get rid of the necklace and the stone that are the source of this magic," Applejack says.

Daring Do asks, "I remember mentioning you that this Equestrian Magic is a part of this? What exactly do you girls know?"

"Well, Equestrian Magic has been entering this world quite frequently. We have magic to only we sprout wings, pony ears, and long hair to be ponytails, and we use our unique it to fight evil. Also Sun is also a princess from a distant pony world called Equestria," Pinkie fastly explains.

"Equestrian Magic? Gaining pony parts? Sun is royalty?" Daring Do surprisingly replies.

The main ten nod their heads.

Daring Do sighs, "That's a lot to take it. But it seem that you girls have faced a lot more crazy adventures as much as I have."

"We know it," Rainbow says with pride.

"As much as I like to share our accomplishments, there's still the matter on how to get Sun off of that snake without hurting her," Adagio says.

"I don't know I'll be much help. I end up causing a lot of trouble for this town and for Sun. What if I mess up again," Daring Do sadly says, and looking very worried.

Rainbow calmly says, "Daring Do, what you did was an accident and Dr. Caballeron took advantage of it to take the treasure from the city. You didn't want to tell us because you just wanteds to protect us. Sure things haven't gone well, but you can't give up."

"Rainbow's right. Even though Sun knew the insidents you caused, she still have hope that you are good person and that you never meant to do what you did. She also never gave up hope about her being reunited to her friends and family. And the girls, who decided to travel all the way to find her. That shows that they never gave up hope, and believe they can accomplish it. I know I wasn't being fair to you earlier about thinking you took our treasure, but I'm willing to have hope that you want help stop this, and save the girl who has so much hope for others," Aqua explains.

Daring Do takes in on what Rainbow and Aqua are saying. Then she remembers about Sun standing up for her, after everything the people in the town has told her.

Daring Do smiles, and says, "You're right. I should never gave up hope that I can protect people and ancient artifacts from those to do them wrong. And now, I want to save Sun, who stood up for them, who was able to gave me a lot of hope, and made me realized that even though I tried to do good, I'm still responsible for my actions."

"That's the spirit!" Pinkie cheers.

"Still, I'll be if Sun sees all of you it will help," Daring suggests.

"That might actually be a good idea. It will also add if she sings too, but we don't have our instruments," Sonata replies.

"I own a music store, and I'll be happy to let you use it," Aqua says.

"That sounds good, and I think I have a plan to save Sun. But I need to know the kind of magic you have to do it," Daring says.

The ten girls look at each other. Then nod their heads in reply.

"Right. The girls and I will explain what our magical abilities is, and you'll tell us what we need to do," Twilight says.

In the city of Somnambula, everyone continues to run and scream as the enormous snake continue to slither towards them. As the snake travel through town, it continues to destroy everything in sight. Sun continues to be trapped in the magic of the two separate stones, it is like she has become a doll that can do nothing.

Hiding at one of the alleys, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Falling Star are looking to see the snake heading towards them. They can see the giant snake carrying their friend on their head, and know they have a job to do. They are the distraction.

Rainbow jumps out of the alley, and hollers, "Hey you over grown worn over here!"

The snake looks at Rainbow and dives right at her. But with the power of her geode and transform with her pony parts, she dodge at top speed.

Pinkie jumps out, and shouts, "Yoo hoo! Over here!"

Then begin to run in the opposite direction from Rainbow.

Falling Star comes out, and screams, "Don't forget about me!" then runs opposite of the two girls.

The snake being to chase Pinkie, but she then uses her confetti to hit the snake as she transform, and the confetti explodes. The snake roars in anger. Then chase Falling Star, but uses her stars as she begins to transform to blind the serpent. The three girls continue to use their magic abilities and their pony forms to catch the snake's attention, and distract it.

As the girls are keeping the snake busy, Sonata, Aria, Adagio, Rarity, and Daring Do, sneak out of a different alley to see the distraction is working. Daring Do and Sonata head toward a fire hydrant while Rarity and the others go off to a different direction.

The snake continues to roar in anger as it tries to strike the girls. The girls continue to run from the snake as they use their magic at it. However, their run haven't last long because they have reach to a dead end. The snake has them cornered. Before the snake can strike, it feels something grabbing onto its tail. The snake turns around to see Applejack who has transform using her super strength to grab hold of it.

"Now! Applejack shouts.

Right on que, Daring Do uses a large wrench to open the hydrant to release the water. Transforming and using her magic, Sonata controls the water and aim it on the floor and over the part of the large amount of snake's body in water. She then makes the water freeze until they are ice. Aria and Rarity comes in and use their magic. Rarity use her diamond to keep the snake in place an some are on the cold ice. Aria then uses her star rope to grab hold of the snake's mouth, closing it in the process. Rarity, Daring Do, and Sonata grab hold of the star chain to help Aria keep it down. Rainbow and the others help out too.

Out of the qatar, Aqua, Twilight, and Adagio exist it to see the event. Soon the snake is able to lift its head up as the girls are being dragged by the chain. The snake swings its head back and forth as the girls scream from the swining. Soon the snake break the chain sending the girls flying to the sand next to the building.

Aqua and Adagio run to them.

"Are you alright?" Adagio asks in concern.

"I think so," Pinkie says.

Sonata spits the sand from her mouth, "But now I have sand in my hair."

"At least you were able to hold the snake down," Twilight replies.

"Yeah. But that snake is not going to last long being in the diamonds and ice," Aria bluntly comments.

"Well, we got all the instruments so we can see if we can use our magic to stop that snake," Adagio says.

"Are you sure this will work?" Aqua asks.

"We have to try," Daring says.

"She's right. Sun needs us," Twilight says.

"And she has done so much for us. It's our turn to help her with this magic problem," Adagio says.

"She's right so let's do this!" Rainbow shouts, looking determined.

The snake roars in anger as it pulls its body that is still stuck in the diamond and the ice. Soon the snake break free from the ice and diamonds, and break the star chain from its mouth. The snake slithers out of the alley to find the ones that is getting it its way.

Suddenly, it begins to hear music like guitar strumming, piano playing, and drummers drumming. The snake looks round to find the source of the music. It looks until it sees the ten girls are the source of all the music. Rainbow is on guitar, Applejack on base, Pinkie on drums, Rarity on keytar, Fluttershy on tamborine, Twilight, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings are on vocals.

As the girls play their instruments, they unleash a powerful beam of magic on to the snake, hoping it will be enough to free Sun. Twilight then uses her magic to lift Daring Do into the air so she can grab Sun. As they play and sing, the snake continues to move around. Just then, a green force field appears and repel the attack. And cause the girls to fall to the ground. That also cause Twilight to lose her magical grip on Daring Do, and she begins to fall.

Sun is still dazed from the magic, and yet she is starting to shed tears of sadness. She wants to go home to her friends and family. She wants to play with them, and have wonderful adventures together. Most of all she wants her friends. She feels that all her hopes begin to fade away as she continues to be under the magic's influence.

Suddenly, Daring Do falls as she screams, "Suuuuunnnn!"

Then Daring Do ends up grabbing Sun pulling her into a strong hug. Sun gasps to feel the strong embrace. Then remembers the love her friends have for her, and all the fun. Sun closes her eyes as she no longer shed tears of sadness and loneliness, but now tears of joy. She opens her eyes, and are back to their normal teal color.

Sun mumbles with happiness, "My friends!"

She then hear Twilight crying out, "Sun! Sun!"

Sun looks to see that Daring Do is the one with the strong embrace. Daring shows her the friends below. Sun smiles and begin to cry to see all of her friends come all the way here to find her. It makes her so happy.

Bellow, Aria creates the star chain, and shouts, "Daring Do catch!"

Aria throws the chain, and Daring Do catches it. Then the adventurer tied the chain on to Sun's waist. Daring Do then grab hold of Sun by the shoulder and begin to pull it. Twilight and the others grab the chain along with Aria and begin to pull on the chain. They begin to pull on the chain and Daring pull on the girls. Sun feels the force her friends and Daring Do are with pulling as her arms and legs are still trapped in the snake's head. Finally, Sun's arms are finally free. The snake senses it and roar in agony.

Twilight and the girls feel the force the snake is pulling on the chain.

Applejack screams, "Keep pulling!"

The girls continue to pull on the chain, and the rest of the girls begin to pony up. Daring Do and Sun grab each others arms and begin to pull even more. The snake continue to scream as Sun is being pulled from the head. Soon enough, Sun 's legs are free from the head, and he along with Daring Do begin to fall. Sun then grabs Daring Do, and pony up with her wings, so she fly them both down to the safety where the girls are. As she lands on the ground, the necklace and the stone stop glowing, and yet the snake is still standing.

Once they have land, Twilight and the girls run to Sun with tears and smiles, and pull her into group hug. Daring Do and Aqua Drop look to see how happy Sun and her friends are to see each other again.

"Oh Sun, we were so worried about you," Fluttershy happily says.

"We're so glad that you're alright now," Adagio replies.

Twilight asks, "You're not hurt are you?"

Pinkie cries that tears are coming out like sprinklers, and gives Sun a bear hug, "I-i-i'm so happy! I thought we will never see you again!"

"I'm just glad to see you guys again," Sun says with tears coming down her face.

She wiped the tears on her face, "I still can't believe you all were able to find me all the way outside. But I never want to gave up hope."

"Of course we would find you. You're our friend," Twilight says, giving Sun a hug.

"Princess Twilight also helped create a map and give us the money to come here," Applejack explains.

"We knew that we need to get our friend back," Rainbow says.

"After everything you done for us," Falling Star adds.

"We wanted to help you after the times you helped us," Adagio adds.

"We love you Sun," Sonata adds.

"We would do anything to get our friend back," Rarity adds.

"And most of all, we are proud to have you as a friend," Aria says.

Sun smiles and tears continue to fall from her face. Each of the ten girls pile up to give her a big hug. They also begin to shed tears and smile to have their friend back.

Suddenly, the glowpaz necklace and the serpentine stone on Sun's head begin to glow. Daring Do and Aqua Drop gasp in surprise to see the glowpaz glowing. The necklace glow so bright it begin to surround the entire city. Soon Sun's geode necklace along with the others begin to glow a bright green glow.

Suddenly out of the sky, jewelry made of glow paz fly towards the girls. Twilight and Falling Star recived brackets and transform. Then Pinkie and Sonata received glowpaz necklaces and transform. Then Rarity and Adagio transform when they received glowpaz tiaras. Aria and Rainbow gain glowpaz belts and transform. Fluttershy and Applejack transform when they received glowpaz headbands. Finally, with the serpentine stone and Somnambula's necklace, Sun transform as well. All of them transform with egyptian attire, each dress representing their color of their geode and aura.

The giant serpent tries to attack the girls, but a powerful force stop the beast in its tracks.

In her thoughts, Sun says to herself, "I can feel the magic inside of me… and I can feel all the hope me and my friends have."

The girls then take each other's hand and with the power geodes, Somambula's necklace, and the Serpentine stone that has turned into a tiara, all of the gems unleash a magical rainbow beam with a bright green stream along with it. It hit the serpent causing it to scream in agony. Trapping it in the vortex. Soon the beast is destroyed.

Sun says in her thoughts, "Thank you girls for being there for me. I never want to gave up hope that we'll be together again. And you all never gave up hope that you'll find me. I know that with this power, we'll be able to spread friendship and hope to everyone. Soon the green light surrounds the area.

Soon after, the light disappears, and the beast is gone. For some strange reason, all the damages that has happened, including the statue has been all fixed up. Daring Do and Aqua are able to remove their hands after being blinded to see an incredible sight. Many of the people walk over to see this as well. Sun and her friends land on the ground and their clothes have changed, especially Sun. Everyone gasp or are in awed to see Sun in the attire. She looks exactly like Sun Goddess, Somnambula's daughter. Soon, they all begin to bow in respect.

Confused Rainbow asks, "What's going on?"

"It's like they're bowing towards you Sun?" Adagio questions.

"It's kind of a long story," Sun nervously replies.

"And it sure will make a great story," A voice comes out.

They turn to see Daring Do and Aqua Drop coming towards them.

"I agree it will make a great story," Pinkie replies with a smile.

Aqua says, "Still I think we can agree that we're in debt to you all… especially you and Daring Do, Sun."

"Me?" Sun questions.

"You remind us to never give up hope, and that we shouldn't let what happened cloud our judgement. Seeing what you become now, I'm starting to wonder if you were the descendant or maybe a reincarnation of Sun Goddess," Aqua explains.

"I'm not sure about that," Sun sheepishly replies.

Then Sun becomes a bit serious, and says, But what I do know is that our job is not done yet."

Daring Do agrees, and says, "You're right. We still need to find Caballeron and his henchmen."

"Yeah. What were they carrying while they were running out of the pyramid?" Sonata questions

"Rainbow, Daring, and I have a pretty good idea. And I'll bet if we find them we'll clear this whole glowpaz mystery," Sun says.

Then Rainbow shouts, "Then let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Safe Returns

At a different part of the city, Caballeron and his henchmen are loading large bags full of items into a different vehicle. Few of them contain the treasures they have stolen from the pyramid, another two bags contain something else. Something that is soon going to be discovered.

Daring Do steps in to confront them," Not so fast Caballeron!"

The five men stop what they're doing to see Daring Do in the flesh. Soon, Sun and her friends, along with Aqua circle around them. They gasp in shock to find themselves surrounded that two of the men srop one of the bags. Soon, many green gemstones based jewelry fall out of the bag. Everyone else gasp in shock, while Sun, Rainbow, and Daring Do are not surprised about it. Many people who are walking by are shocked to see the city's glowpaz treasure.

Aqua confront them, "That's them! They're the ones who stole our glowpaz!"

Hearing the statement and seeing the evidence, many of the people are upset and circle around the area.

"I should have know this is a plot to soiled my name so you can steal whatever you wanted," Daring Do sternly says.

"Of course that was the plan! At first, I just wanted the glowpaz along with the treasure, and the necklace. But then, I saw an opportunity to write you out of the story for good!" Caballeron angrily confess, and maniacally laughs.

Everyone gasp horrified to learn the truth, and to have been deceived. Even the girls are shocked to hear Caballeron's confession.

Cabletron faces Daring Do as he says, "And with the destruction, you leaving in your wake, it didn't take long to convince the people you were a villain."

"You're wrong Caballeron, and I won't let you break my spirit again. Because I am never give up hope that I can protect people and ancient artifacts from miscreants like you," Daring Do says, not going to lose faith in herself.

The people begin to tell Caballeron and his men off in anger.

Caballeron tries to turn the blame the other way, "R-remember, she ruined your statue!"

He looks to see it's not working, and angrily shouts, "You're fools to believe in her!"

"You expect us to believe you, after the lying you did, especially for what you put Sun through," Aqua furiously says.

Many of the people are looking confused about it. Sand Wind, Papa Copper, and Apple Merchant come over to ask.

"What do you mean?" Sand Wind asks.

"These are the ones who kidnapped Sun and took her away from the friends who came all this way to find her," Aqua explains.

This shocked everyone even more to hear what has happen.

Sun's friends begin to walks towards the five villains creating a closed circle.

"If you think we're going to let all of this go you're are dead wrong," Adagio sternly says.

"That's right! You took our friend! You not only tried to take Somnambula's necklace from her, but you also tried to use her as a hostage!" Rainbow scolds.

"And we don't like the kind of people who tried to hurt our friend," Fluttershy says, even she has fire of anger in her eyes.

"You medding brats should have stayed out of it!" Caballeron angrily scolds.

"Well, you made it our business! You stole our friend from us, and we wanted her back," Falling Star sternyl replies.

"She's right. After all, Sun seems to have very good friends, and they love her very much," Daring Do says.

Adagio turns to Sonata, and calmly says, "Sonata, please be a dear and help give these guys a cold shower."

"Okay Dagi," Sonata says, giggling with her hand over her mouth.

She then turns to the others, and asks, "Rainbow Dash, Applejack, be dears and help Sonata out."

"Sounds good to me," Rainbow says with a grin.

"Sure," Applejack says, tipping her hat.

The three girls go to the close fire hydrant, and applejack holds a large wrench. Applejack and Rainbow turns the wrench and water begins to come out. Sonata then uses the power of her geode to use her water magic. She lifts the water and is going to give them a cold shower Like a spout, Sonata launches it at Caballeron and his men making them roll away from the car with the stolen good inside. Soon the five men are being pushed to the way with water still soaking them.

Seeing they have enough, Adagio says, "Alright girls, I think they are nice and clean enough."

Rainbow and Applejack turn off the hydrant, and Sonata stop using her magic. Soon Caballeron and his men are soak and wet. Everyone begin laughing to see this sight.

Daring Do step in front of the five men with a smirk, "Sounds to me like you plans became all wet!"

The five men get up and are still wet. Soon the men run away still in their soaked clothes.

Caballeron hollers in angry, "You'll pay for this Daring Do!"

Soon Caballeron and his men are gone, and now everything will be put back where they belong. Everton begin to cheer with smiles on their faces. They cheer for Sun and her friends, along with Daring Do for saving their treasures. Soon, Daring Do, Sun, and her friends put all give everyone their glowpaz, put the treasure back in the pyramid, and Somnambula's necklace has been returned to the museum. Of course, the people said the girls can have the glowpaz they already have, and Aqua and Sand Wind give Sun a new glowpaz necklace.

At the Airport somewhere outside of the city, the girls and Daring Do are going their separate ways.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Twilight asks.

"No. I got a story to get started on. Not to mention, I need to start sending people the money to fix and make up for the damages I've done," Daring Do says.

"We're going to miss you," Sonata replies.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to miss you too. If it wasn't for you, I would have given up entirely. You all remind me to never gave up hope and believe in myself, and that even though I tried to do good, I'm still responsible for my action," Daring So replies.

"We're glad that we can help get this sorted out," Falling Star says.

Sun comes up to Daring Do still holding the serpentine stone that is now in a tiara.

"Here Daring, I think you should take it. I know that you'll find a place for it. The magic is gone now so it's a normal gem now," Sun says, presenting the tiara to the adventurer.

Daring Do takes the tiara, and says, "I think having it back at the city of Somnambula will be just the place to keep it."

"Good idea," Sun says with a smile.

Just then, the announcer on the speaker says, "Flight to Canterlot City is now boarding!"

"I guess it's time to go," Pinkie says.

"Yeah. I hope I'll see you all around someday. And you know, you girls are great friends," Daring Do says.

After the girls and Daring Do say their goodbyes, Sun and her friends are heading towards the plan that will take them home. Daring Do just remember something she needs to do so she heads to a pay phone, and make an important call.

At Canterlot Airport, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Discord, Screwball, and all the main six families are waiting for the girls. After receiving a call from unknown caller, they all rush over to the airport to wait for the girls. They are all showing worried looks on their faces.

Next to Twilight Velvet is another woman around her forties or so. The woman has a pale, light amber color, a light cornflower blush gray and a lighter streak long hair in a bun with a long bang, and a moderate blue eye color. She wears a white long sleeve button up shirt with a teal tie, a black skirt, with high heel shoes. She has a scroll wrapped in a blue ribbon as a pin.

"Where are they?" Twilight Velvet asks.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure the kids will be here soon," Night Light reassures.

"I do hope so," Twilight Velvet says.

"Still, I do hope they are alright. I should have seen it," Mayor Mare replies.

"I still can't believe that you're The Dazzlings guardians," Discord replies, looking confused.

"Discord, I think you're getting a little off topic. What Mayor Mare is saying is that the Dazzlings and the girls cared for Sun, especially for what she has done for them. It would make sense for them to go after her, and I wouldn't be surprised if they have some help," Maud replies.

Discord sighs, and says, "You're right, Sun means so much to the girls as much as they mean so much to her. I guess while we were trying to figure things out, the girls manage to find where Sun disappeared to and gone after her. Wish I could be able to, and who knows where she is at this time."

Shining Armor looks up ahead, and begin to show a smile on his face.

"I think we have an idea where Sun is now," Shining Armor says.

Confused, Discord turns around to see what Shining Armor is looking at, and lets out a gasp. The other parents and principals turn an are surprised and shocked to see what they are seeing. Going down the escalator is Twilight and the other girls, and what's more, Sun is with them close to the front.

Surprised to see their families, the girls run towards them with smiles on their faces. The parents and siblings are happy that they run to each other as well. Soon, the family show embrace of love, and glad to see each other again.

Screwball happily says, "You're back sis!"

"I really miss you," Sun says.

"We miss you too," Discord says, as he and screwball give Sun a hug.

The other families are go glad to see the girls again.

"Oh darling, you're safe," Rarity's mom says in relief.

"Oh Rainbow," Rainbow mother says in relief.

"You really had us worried Twily," Shining Armor says, giving Twilight a hug.

"I'm sorry," Twilight replies.

"I'm so glad you three are safe," Mayor Mare says to the Dazzlings.

Then gives them a hug in reply.

Now all the families are reunited, and their crazy adventure is able to prove even more that friendship is magical, and very powerful. As much as hope, and belief.

Over a week has passed and everything is normal around Canterlot City. Sun decides to relax herself, by hanging out with Nina, and her other friend, Wallflower in the garden. Since, she is unable to be with her friends for another week.

"They got grounded?" Wallflower questions.

"Yeah. Even though they saved me and the city, they still end up getting in trouble for sneaking a way… and for making them worry so much, " Sun answers.

"That's rather rough," Wallflower comments.

"You could say that again," Nina replies.

Wallflower pats Nina on the head as she says, "Still, I'm sorry about what happened to you. I know you were looking forward to having fun at the convention without anything too crazy."

"That's okay. In away, I end up learning a lot from my unexpected journey," Sun says.

"What's that?" Wallflower asks.

"I learned that you should never lose hope, and stick for what you believe in. By then, they may end up helping you preval in sorts of way. Second is that sometimes trying to do good isn't easy, and even if you made mistakes, you should try to correct them," Sun says.

"Those are good lessons," Wallflower agrees.

Sun giggles, and says, "Yeah. But still, there is something else I learned."

"What will that be?" Nina asks.

"Well, it seem that I don't need to look for anyone or anything that contains Equestrian Magic. Magic seem to always find me and my friends for some crazy reason," Sun answers.

"That does seem to happen to us a lot," nina replies.

She then purr as she rubs her head against Sun, and says,"Still,i'm glad that you're back home safe and sound. And who knows, you might end up getting into another crazy adventure."

"Who knows," Sun says.

She then look at the choker Twilight has given to her, and says, "And maybe, there might be another adventure around the corner."

Sun then gets up, and asks, "Now that we're finish with some of the gardening and relaxing, want to go to the new restaurant, Tasty Treats for some lunch?"

"I like that. I heard that it's been getting popular lately, and that the food is really good," Wallflower says.

"Sounds good to me," Nina agrees.

The two girls and the cat begin to leave the garden, and are going to get some lunch. As the girls are on their way, the choker on Sun's neck begin to shimmer a bit which goes unknows for Sun. Suddenly a strange shadowy figure appear on the gem. Then quickly disappears in an instant. Sun doesn't know it, but her statement is proven to be more real than she thinks.


End file.
